Espérame
by Cassii-x
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo eres capaz de esperar a alguien? ¿Cuanto puedes aguardar por un gran amor de tu niñez?
1. Prefacio

Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoria, todos corresponden a la escritora de best sellers **Estephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Prefacio.**_

… Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cada uno de los momentos que pasé con Edward Cullen, mi mejor y gran amigo de la infancia. Cuantas cosas no viví con él, las travesuras, los castigos, juegos, las oportunidades incontables en que me rescató de otros niños que me molestaban y como no… Él fue mi primer y más grande amor, cuando tenía 14 años, tuve que mudarme de Washington a otra ciudad, antes de marchar él me confesó sus sentimientos, me amaba como yo a él y prometimos buscarnos y esperarnos. Hasta el día de hoy siento que él es mi gran amor… Ahora, lo espero, recordándolo día a día, amándolo y porque no decirlo… Lo amo más que antes, ¿Es extraño?


	2. Día común

Y bien, aquí va el capitulo 1, espero sea del agrado de los lectores.

No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes, como ya eh dicho antes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un día común.**

**Bella POV**

… Ahora 8 años más tarde, me encuentro en la universidad, en mi penúltimo año de confección y diseño de vestuario. Viviendo en Boston, con 3 de las mejores amigas que se pueden tener.

Este día me dirigía a mi clase de diseño y confección, en compañía de Alice, Rosalie y Ángela. Rosalie y Alice parloteaban del diseño de su traje de noche para la evaluación, Ángela y yo caminábamos más atrás pero prestando atención a lo dicho por ellas dos, ¡como amaban la ropa! Los fines de semana que no teníamos que estudiar o preparar algún diseño para la semana siguiente, sucumbíamos ante sus deseos de "comprar hasta que te duelan los pies" y para que eso ocurriera pasaban horas antes de que pararan.

Esa tarde luego de clases nos dirigimos a la cafetería del campus como era costumbre y fuimos a almorzar, estábamos exhaustas, pero muy contentas, los bosquejos de nuestros trajes de noche habían agradado de gran manera a nuestro profesor, y ahora lo siguiente era pasarlo a tela y presentarlo en el desfile de modas programado para 3 meses más. Yo trabajaba en la confección de un traje de noche para varón, a mis amigas les encantó mi diseño, mientras comíamos sentadas en nuestra mesa de siempre, Ben, el novio de Ángela llegó a nuestra mesa y se sentó con nosotras como siempre, era una persona muy agradable y también un muy buen amigo. Nos gustaba mucho la relación de Ang y Ben, y al ser también la única de nosotras comprometida, la cuidábamos mucho, a modo de broma Rosalie y Alice amenazaban a Ben con castrarlo si le hacia algún daño a ella, a lo que nuestro amigo respondía con un solemne "eso no pasará jamás" y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo dudaba que lo del castramiento se tratarse de una simple broma por parte de ellas, pero lo dejaba pasar y me unía a sus risas sin más.

Mientras seguíamos comiendo volví a salir a flote el tema de los diseños, más bien, de quien sería nuestro modelo.

**-Bella ¿Has pensado en alguien para ser tu modelo?** – Consultó Rose antes de llevarse un sorbo de su agua mineral a la boca.

**-Ni idea **–Respondí con sinceridad, y era verdad no tenia idea- Quiero esperar un mes más antes de comenzar con la confección, quiero elegir a alguien ideal para mi traje.

**-Bella, tan critica como siempre** – agregó Ben medio en broma.

**-No quiero que cualquier pelagato lo luzca** –dije secamente, ante lo cual todos rieron.

**-Y tu Alice, ¿has pensado en alguien?**

**-Mmm, pues tengo visto a algunas candidatas, Tanya, por ejemplo, ella me parece muy bella y tiene un cuerpo precioso, además que me simpatiza mucho.**

**-¿Te refieres a la muchacha rubia que te saludó en el centro comercial el fin de semana pasado?** – pregunté haciendo memoria del fin de semana pasado en nuestra visita al mall.

**-Si, ella misma…**

**-¿Y tu Ang?** – Preguntó Ben a su novia muy cariñosamente.

**-Si, una amiga que estudia medicina aquí. ¿Rose, y tú has visto posibilidades?**

**-Si, es más ya la tengo escogida, se llama Irina y es la hermana de Tanya, es muy linda también y creo que mi traje luciría estupendo en ella.**

**-Oh **– dije asombrada, antes de quedarme colgada pensando en mis posibilidades, pero no había nadie en mi lista… tenía que comenzar a buscar posibilidades.

Una vez terminamos de almorzar, dejamos a Ben y Ángela a solas y nosotras nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a dejar los bolsos y relajarnos un poco, era mediado de semana y como buen miércoles nos correspondía ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. Subimos al BMW de Rose y nos fuimos al supermercado que quedaba a 6 manzanas del campus, nos bajamos y tomamos un carrito al entrar al super, carrito en mano Alice se dispuso a correr con el como si fuese una niñita, le encantaba hacer eso solamente para adelantarse y echar sus galletas preferidas sin que Rose tuviese tiempo de objetar. Compramos refrescos, Coca-cola, embutidos, más galletas, mantequilla de maní, queso, también masa para hacer pizza e ingredientes para hacer esta, como éramos delgadas no nos preocupábamos por las calorías, nunca engordábamos, pero igualmente nos cuidábamos. (a veces)

Una vez acabado lo del pedido para la semana, nos volvimos al carro cargando las bolas y las dejamos en el maletero, y subimos al auto. Alice sentada en el asiento del copiloto puso un CD de Paramore y empezando a sonar "crushcrushcrush" Se fue cantando con su dulce voz a todo lo que daban sus pulmones y como siempre eso nos hacia reír, faltaba muy poco para que se pusiera de pie en el auto y bailara y cabeceara al ritmo de ese tema, era un show de siempre.

El recorrido a casa fue breve y estacionando en el aparcamiento bajamos las cosas y las movimos adentro de nuestra pieza, inmediatamente Alice puso nuevamente Paramore en el equipo de música y le subió el volumen moderadamente para que no vinieran nuestros vecinos a exigir que bajáramos el volumen y mientras Alice cantaba y bailaba y le seguíamos los pasos, ordenamos las cosas en las alacenas, tirándonos las cosas para evitar caminar tanto, hasta que al final, una vez ordenado todo nos fuimos a sentar al sofá de cuero rojo, quitándonos los zapatos para descansar. Rose encendió el televisor y nos quedamos viendo un canal de modas que siempre veíamos a esa hora cuando teníamos tiempo, y aunque no lo tuviéramos igual nos tomábamos un momento para mirarlo.

Al momento de comenzar a preparar la cena, era mi turno para prepararla, así que avancé a la cocina y junté los ingredientes y utensilios para hacer pastas con setas y una ensalada. Teníamos más hambre de la que creíamos cuando nos sentamos a cenar, porque nos tardamos muy poco en comer, reposando un momento seguimos una conversación entre risas antes de pararme y lavar los trastes. Eran más o menos las 10 p.m cuando me fui a duchar, dediqué un rato a masajear mi cabello y salí de la ducha 10 minutos más tardes. Me sequé el cabello con el secador y me puse el pijama, Alice estaba buscando unas revistas de moda en la mesita del living y Rose estaba en la cocina preparándose un té, cuando pasé hacia mi pieza, le di las buenas noches y me fui a acostar, el baño me había relajado, estaba con sueño y en cuanto acabé de arreglar mis cosas y ajustar el despertador, apagué mi móvil y me dormí profundamente sin saber nada más del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *


	3. ¿Las coincidencias existen?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Las coincidencias existen?**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos preparando lo último que necesitábamos para trasladarnos a Massachusetts , una vez en el aeropuerto Jasper se dirigió al mesón a hablar con la secretaria para poder abordar, Emmet estaba mirando el tablero de los vuelos mirando las llegadas de los aviones, cuando de repente lo escuché decir que nuestro vuelo venia con 10 minutos de adelanto, Jasper caminó rápidamente hacia nosotros, tomamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a abordar el vuelo, No entendía porque estaba tan ansioso, iba a Boston, habíamos pedido el traslado a la ciudad para poder estar cerca de nuestros padres, Carlisle, mi padre había sido trasladado al hospital de de dicha ciudad como médico en jefe y mamá incondicionalmente siempre estaría con él.

Subimos al avión y Emmet sin si quiera esperar a buscar su asiento comenzó a ligar con la azafata, Jasper lo miraba entre atónito y divertido y yo me reía sin parar. Un rato más tarde Emmet volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un papelito con lo que supusimos que era el número de teléfono de la azafata.

Unas horas más tarde estábamos llegando al aeropuerto de Massachusetts y cuando bajamos había una recepción de la universidad de nuestra nueva universidad, la mujer que fue a buscarnos tenía un letrero con nuestro apellido, me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero sin más que hacer avanzamos y Emmet salió con sus comentarios fuera de lugar...

**-Es mucho pedir una secretaria joven y con mini falda… ¿tienen que enviar a una bibliotecaria del siglo pasado?**

**-Emmet, cállate.**

**-¿Los hermanos Cullen?** - Preguntó la mujer de edad avanzada

**-Así es, soy Edward** – dije estrechándole la mano

**-Jasper, y el grandote es nuestro hermano Emmet** – El aludido estrechó la mano de la mujer y le sonrió con cara burlona, pero ella no la notó.

Tómanos las maletas, nos dirigimos hacia la van y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el campus, específicamente a la residencial, El viaje fue algo pesado y largo como es obvio, pero no dejó de ser agradable gracias al paisaje.

Cuando llegamos a la residencial de la universidad nos enseñaron nuestra habitación y nos dejaron acomodar nuestras cosas. Era una verdadera casa, habían sillones de cuero negro, una mesita en el centro y en un extremo un televisor de buenas proporciones. A un lado estaba la cocina estilo americana y en un pequeño pasillo 3 habitaciones y el baño.

**-¡Wow! Estos cuartos son enormes, y hay tres habitaciones aquí… ¡Yo quiero la de en medio!** – Exclamó Emmet cual niño pequeño en su primera casa del árbol.

**-A mí me da igual** – Dijo Jasper fingiendo desinterés, pero en cuanto Emmet se descuidó, corrió velozmente hasta el cuarto del medio se encerró en él; Emmet lo siguió comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente al más puro estilo de Pedro Picapiedra, mientras descargaba una serie de improperios para Jasper, a lo que él contestaba con más insultos y risas… eran un chiste, me quedé bastante tiempo mirándolos y riéndome de ambos, tiempo después Jasper salió de la habitación y se la dejó a Emmet, ya que solo había hecho aquello para jugarle una broma a nuestro inocentón hermano.

**-Vamos par de ametralladoras de insultos terminemos de desempacar y ordenar y vamos a dar una vuelta por el campus.**

**-¡Señor, si señor!**

Corearon Emm y Jazz al más puro estilo militar, ante lo cual puse los ojos en blanco y me fui a la habitación de la derecha que había adoptado como mía.

Dos horas y unos cuantos insultos a modo de broma después, habíamos terminado de ordenar nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitación para recorrer el campus y si que era enorme, era mucho más grande que nuestra universidad en California, estábamos impacientes, Jasper cursaba su último año de filosofía y teología, Emmet también estaba en su último año pero de arquitectura y yo, en mi penúltimo año de medicina.

Cuando pasábamos por los estacionamientos vimos BMW rojo, y sobre él tres muchachas que reían entusiasmadas mientras cargaban lo que suponíamos eran sus compras de víveres.

**-¡Vaya!** –Emmet soltó un silbido impresionado - **¡Dios! Si que está buena la rubia…**

**-Emmet, ¿No puedes decir nada más caballeroso? **– Preguntó Jazz arqueando la ceja.

**-Tú eres el que está estudiando filosofía, yo me limito a decir las cosas directamente, sin metáforas ni nada de esas cursilerías.**

**-Para una chica es más agradable que le digas cosas más agradables que un "está buena" Emmet. - **Se defendió Jasper.

**-¡Ja!** – bufó mi gran hermano… pero yo estaba intrigado mirando a la de cabello castaño largo ¿por qué me parecía familiar? Había algo en su cara que me hacia recordar a alguien, el mismo color de cabello, posiblemente la misma contextura, era muy hermosa… Pero, me sacaron de mi sueño las enormes manos de Emmet que me movía como si estuviese inconsciente.

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre pequeño hermano?- **La voz de Emm llegó a mis oidos, pero no presté mayor atención.

**-Oh…** -Parpadeé unas cuantas veces- **no es nada, me quedé pensando… la chica mediana me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí.**

**-Hum…** - Fue todo lo que Emmet logró decir mientras miraba con cara de confusión a Jasper.

**-¿Si quieres les hablamos?**- Agregó Jazz

**-N…no, no es necesario, probablemente las veamos nuevamente, vamos a seguir recorriendo el campus.**

**-Como tú quieras.**

Después de eso, no pude dejar de pensar en la joven, se parecía tanto a lo que posiblemente pudiese ser ahora… No, era demasiada coincidencia, nada más, ella no podría estar estudiando aquí también, ¿o las coincidencias existen? Porque de hacerlo esta sería la más grande _–y hermosa__-_ de ellas.

Seguimos caminando por los jardines y conociendo las instalaciones hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, preparamos… mejor dicho preparé tortilla de queso, mis hermanos no movían un músculo para cocinar, si yo no estuviese ellos se alimentarían de pizza, pan y cerveza y una vez estando lista la cena, nos sentamos a comer, al parecer estaba buena porque Emmet no abrió la boca para nada durante toda la noche, era una buena manera de mantenerlo con la boca cerrada.

Cuando terminamos, Jasper recogió los trastos, los fregó y Emmet los secó. Por mi parte me fui a sentar a uno de los sofás de la sala y encendí la televisión. Estaban dando una película "Frágiles" así que estuvimos entretenidos con el suspenso y unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa de Emmet hasta más o menos las media noche y una vez acabada la película nos fuimos en silencio a nuestras habitaciones, nos dimos las buenas noches y a dormir se ah dicho. Antes de dormirme no pude evitar pensar por gran rato en la muchacha de esa tarde y en lo mucho que me recordaba a mi pequeña amiga de la infancia, no habia cambiado mis sentimientos, o si, lo habían hecho se habian fortalecido, pese a que habia tendo 2 novias durante mi adolescencia, no dejaba de recordala a ella... Estuve asi hasta que al fin me venció el cansancioy no supe del mundo hasta que me desperté al otro día a eso de las 10 Am, para mi primera clase en esa universidad.


	4. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Día nuevo, más clases, más conversaciones, más… ¿sorpresas?

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, Alice se fue contándome un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, había soñado con que conocía a un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules casi celestes, de 1 metro 80 centímetros más o menos y muy apuesto, se le oía tan ¿ilusionada? Creo que esa era la palabra correcta.

**Entiende Bella, éste chico era muy guapo, lo mejor de todo era la dulzura con la que me miraba.**

**Alice, fue un sueño…**

**No, no… sé que le voy a conocer de verdad.**

"**Alice la médium"** –Bromeé mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la salida del edificio principal para poder llegar a casa y reunirnos con Rose.

**Ja, ja… muy graciosa Isabella.**

**Es Be-lla… **-Marqué bien ambas sílabas para dejárselo claro a Alice.

**Si, si lo sé… Be-lla** –Repitió casi al mismo timbre de voz, burlándose.

Seguíamos caminando y de vez en vez le alborotaba los cabellos a mi amiga que se reía y me abrazaba, caminamos dos cuadras más al salir de nuestro edificio de clases hasta llegar a la casa donde están Rose y Ang tomando refresco.

Las saludamos con las manos y Alice se abalanzó sobre Rose para quitarle su coca-cola, ella se defendía y no se la daba por lo cual Ángela había empezado a reír fuertemente.

Pasé a mi habitación, y dejé la mochila, cuando pasaba por delante del escritorio me quedé mirando la foto del lindo niño que era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, el corazón se me agitó un poco y sonreí, saliendo al fin de la habitación vi a una Alice triunfante tomándose un gran vaso se coca- cola.

**¿Iremos a la cafetería?**

**¡Si! **– dijo Alice dando saltitos, ella ama ese lugar.

**Me parece bien, iré a por mis cosas**

**Está bien**.

Una vez hubiésemos salido de la casa caminamos a velocidad media por la vereda, conversando cuanta cosa se nos ocurría, mientras caminábamos el camino se hizo muy corto y grato, como no serlo con tanta payasada que dice Alice.

**¡Hemos llegado!** – exclamó ella

**Si Alice, todas lo vemos, no es necesario que grites**. – le cortó Rose

**Amargada** – y sin más y fingiéndose molesta Alice entró a la cafetería y se sentó en nuestro lugar favorito.

_**Edward POV**_

Las clases de esta mañana estuvieron geniales, de no haber sido por unos pequeños detalles hubiesen sido perfectas, ya me había dado cuenta de que si podían haber cabezas huecas en la universidad, lo peor era que una muchacha que según el profesor era una de las mejores fuera tan básica. De solo recordar su actitud de "quiero ligar contigo" me daban deseos de asesinarla, pero mejor ya no pensaba en eso o mi mal humor haría de las suyas, Unos metros más allá me encontré con Jazz, quien estaba recargado contra una pared y me saludó con un gesto de mano, cuando llegué a su lado pudimos ver que a ambos nos habían encantado nuestras clases, claro, yo no le conté el lado B del asunto o comenzaría a molestarme, eso seguro.

**¿Tienes algo para mañana? **– Preguntó Jazz

**No, nada importante, para 3 semanas más debo preparar con algunos compañeros un proyecto, aun no está definido, pero creo que este fin de semana deberíamos fijar de que hablar ¿y tu?**

**Pues todo muy tranquilo, divagues filosóficos, ya sabes.** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Claro, pero a ti te viene bien esta carrera.**

**Gracias, en verdad.**

**No es nada, ahora o nos apresuramos o Emmet nos asesina** – Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que íbamos con 10 minutos de retraso.

**Oops, lo había olvidado, ¿iremos a la cafetería que hay a 2 cuadras?**

**Si, hay que empezar a conocer lugares, más ahora que viviremos acá**.

Aceleramos el paso, para cuando llegamos, Emmet estaba viendo un partido de basketball, por lo que no estaba molesto ni nada y eso nos hizo relajarnos, nuestro hermano era insoportable si le hacíamos enojar. Pero como todo lo bueno, esto llegó a su fin, porque el grandulón en cuanto nos vio en casa nos tomó de los sweaters y nos jaló fuera a toda velocidad.

**Emmet, me estás… ahorcando **– se quejó Jazz

**Si Emm, ya caminamos por cuenta propia, cálmate.**

**Quiero llegar pronto, así que apresúrense.**

**Si señor…** -rezongamos Jasper y yo al unísono Mientras nos poníamos en marcha a la velocidad de nuestro hermano.

Llegamos y el lugar estaba ocupado por varias personas, pero aún quedaban suficientes lugares para sentarse, Entramos y nos sorprendió a los 3 ver a las muchachas de ayer, la rubia, una de cabellos negros y ahí estaba, la de cabellos castaños, pasamos por las cercanías de su mesa y las 3 nos observaron atentamente, así como nosotros las miramos a ellas. Cuando nos sentamos, los comentarios de Emm no se hicieron esperar…

**Dios, la rubia si que esta buena**

**Emmet por todo lo que es bueno, ya deja de verla como si fuera un trozo de carne –** se quejó Jazz

**Tú cállate… ¿ya te diste cuenta como te mira la pequeña?**

**Pues… es linda **

**¿Edward?**

**Lo siento, me distraje...**

**Pidamos de comer, me muero del hambre** - Se quejó Emmet, Jasper y él siguieron platicando, yo solo podía pensar en mi pequeña…

**Bella POV**

Al rato después de que nos sentamos, entraron a la cafetería 3 muchachos altos y muy guapos, a Alice se le cayó la quijada y se quedó observando a uno de ellos con mirada llena de sorpresa antes de venirse sobre mí y abrazarme…

**Bella, ¿Bella le has visto, al rubio…?** – Exclamó ella casi sofocada por su propio asombro.

**Si Alice, ¿qué tiene?**

**Es… es idéntico al chico rubio de mis sueños** –No le dejaba de mirar, y se daba vuelta emocionada hacia mi. Por mi parte, me causó gran asombro lo que estaba pasando y cuando me di vuelta para evaluar al rubio… uno de los otros dos muchachos que le acompañaban llamó mi atención de sobre manera, sin entender el por qué, mi corazón comenzó a latir intensamente.

**¡Bella, te lo juro es él, es el mismo! ¿Bella, me estás escuchando?**

No lo hacia, escuchaba, pero no podía responder, mi mente estaba sumida en recuerdos de hace tantos años, escenas en blanco y negro, sepia, como las películas de antaño, pero había algo que brillaba magníficamente en la película de mis memorias y eso era su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos esmeralda y todo lo que era él, pasando por cada momento hasta el día en que nos dijimos adiós y también el mismo día que dijimos amarnos y buscarnos alguna vez… probablemente este sería el tiempo de hacerlo ¿Me recordará? ¿Me amará como dijo que lo hacia en ese entonces?...

**Parece que a ella también le ah gustado uno de ellos… Alice dime si está bueno** **el grandote, ¡Dios, tiene un físico…!** – Salí de mis sueños y pude oír a Rose hablando con Alice

**Es tu tipo Rose**. – dijo ella entusiasta, pegándole un suave codazo a nuestra rubia amiga

**¡Tierra a Bella!** – Volvió a gritar Rose. – **Isabella Marie Swan, ¡hay alguien ahí!**

**¿Uh?** – Salí finalmente de mi transe y me volví a mirar a mis amigas con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

_**Edward POV**_

**¡Tierra a Bella!** – Pude oír una voz que gritaba y supe que era de una de las 3 muchachas que estaban cerca, el nombre me dejó algo sorprendido y volteé a mirar y lo que oí… hizo desaparecer todas mis dudas.

**Isabella Marie Swan **– Exclamó finalmente la pequeña con el pelo en punta, era inconfundible, ¿Cuántas Isabella Marie Swan podrían haber? Quizá varias, pero ella era como mi Bella, mi pequeña… La imagen de la niña que amo y la de ésta hermosa mujer frente a mi se pusieron paralelas y vi claramente las similitudes y diferencias propias de unos cuantos y pocos años más, era ella…

**Bella…** - Balbuceé casi sin aliento, sumergido en el placer y la sorpresa

**¿Bella? ¿Edward que dices?**

**¿Recuerdan que antes de que nuestros padres los adoptaran, les conté que veníamos de Washington y que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga? **

**Así es, ¿Qué hay con eso?** – Preguntó Jazz, se veía en su rostro que estaba analizando la información que le estaba presentando.

**Pues, acabo de oír una de ellas que gritaban "Isabella Marie Swan"…**

**¿Ese no era el nombre de aquella muchacha?**

**Correcto, y precisamente quien contesta a ese nombre de las tres es la de cabello castaño… y es ella, estoy seguro que es mi Bella.**

**¡Debes hablarle!** – Exclamó finalmente Emmet sorprendido por lo que había dicho

**Si, lo sé… la eh estado esperando desde hace tanto y ustedes saben mejor que nadie cuanto significa para mi.**

**¡Claro, estábamos dispuestos a ayudarte a encontrarla, pero por lo visto ella solo ah aparecido, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad Edward! **– Jazz me daba ánimos con sus palabras y una amable palmadita en mi espalda. Emmet tenía los pulgares de ambas manos levantados a modo de aprobación.

Yo solo seguía mirando a las tres muchachas, veía reírse a Bella y me parecía tan hermosa su sonrisa, se había ruborizado, eso era tan propio de ella… De pronto vimos como pagaban su cuenta y se disponían a arreglar sus cosas para marchar, esta era mi oportunidad, debía hablar con ella.

**Edward, ve ahora** – dijeron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo, y les encontré la razón, era ahora el momento. Me puse de pie, y caminé hacia ellas, me quedé frente a Bella, ella se veía extrañada, no me reconocía ¿o si?

**Disculpa… Puedo hablar un momento contigo** –le pregunté con algo de timidez.

**Eh… Claro** –miró a sus amigas las cuales le guiñaron el ojo y salieron de la cafetería, mis hermanos por su lado, salieron también, seguro que aprovecharían para poder hablar con ellas.

**¿Te parece si salimos y vamos al parque que hay cerca del campus?**

**¿Uh? ¿Eres alumno de la universidad?**

**Si, bueno solo llevo un día en la ciudad, me cambié con mis hermanos a Massachusetts para poder estar con nuestros padres.**

**Ya veo** – dijo ella cabizbaja mientras salíamos de la cafetería y caminábamos hacia el parque. – **Dime, ¿qué estudias?**

**Penúltimo año de medicina, mi hermano Jasper, el rubio está estudiando Filosofía y el grandote, Emmet, está en arquitectura.**

**Vaya, carreras muy variadas… ¿en que te quieres especializar cuando termines?**

**Creo que medicina general**

**Eso estaría estupendo, aún tienes tiempo para estudiar y perfeccionarte en esa carrera.**

**¿Y tú, qué estudias?** – Era definitivo no se había dado cuenta…

**Di** **seño y confección, con mis 2 amigas y otra más que tiene su novio estudiando Artes, ¡Oh! Por Dios, lo siento tanto soy una grosera, me llamo Bella Swan **–Estiró su mano hacia mi y yo la contemplé con gran cariño, tomé su mano cuidadosamente y la estreché entre ambas manos. A lo que ella se extrañó y miró confundida.

**Bella ¿No me reconoces?**

**Mmm… No, lo siento mucho…**

**Edward Cullen, para** servirte – me incliné sobre su mano y le besé el dorso.

**Edward… Cu…llen** – Era tan adorable, estaba atónita, sorprendida y pude ver como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos…

_**Bella POV**_

**Bella ¿No me reconoces?** –Preguntó él dulcemente, claro que yo no le reconocía, no parecía nadie a quien hubiese visto antes… o si, lo había, pero era imposible.

**Mmm… No, lo siento mucho…** -Contesté algo avergonzada por mi negativa

**Edward Cullen, para servirte** – Dijo él aún más dulce y se inclinó para besar el dorso de mi mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

**Edward… Cu…llen **– Tartamudeé, estaba atónita, si era él, después de todo si era mi amigo, mi pequeño amigo, mi amor. Los ojos empezaron a lagrimear y éstas cayeron deslizándose por mis mejillas, si era él…

**¿Cuánto tiempo, no?**

**¡Oh, Edward!** – me fui hacia él y le abracé fuertemente, el me rodeó con sus brazos fuertes, podía sentir sus músculos desarrollados en los brazos y pecho, pero ahora que lo veía mejor habían cosas que no habían cambiado nada… su cabello color cobre, desordenado, sus ojos verdes que refulgían, no había cambiado en eso… tenía una voz tan dulce, aterciopelada y sensual que me acariciaba los oídos cual susurro.

**¿Cómo va todo, eh pequeña… has estado bien?**

**Si, lo eh estado, Edward no puedo creer que esto sea real.**

**Lo es, créelo, estamos juntos una vez más.**

En ese momento nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca del parque para platicar con más calma, ahí nos pusimos al tanto de toda nuestra vida luego de separarnos, ahí me contó que sus padres habían adoptado a dos jovencitos que habían quedado huérfanos y que ahora eran sus hermanos y mejores amigos, de que Carlisle su padre había sido trasladado como doctor en jefe del hospital de Boston, no me sorprendía demasiado, desde niña encontraba que Carlisle era uno de los mejores en su oficio, lo amaba; también le conté que mi madre Reneé se había vuelto a casar y vivía en florida y bueno, nos pusimos al corriente y estuvimos platicando hasta entrado el crepúsculo, entonces nos dirigimos hacia la casa que compartía con mis amigas a paso lento Cuando llegamos, Edward me tomó de la mano y me abrazó.

**Fue genial encontrarte, en verdad** –me estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos – **y lo mejor es que podremos vernos seguido.**

**Así es, a mi también me da mucho gusto, me siento muy feliz.**

**Nos vemos mañana…** - me liberó lentamente, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiésemos alejarnos, menos ahora que nos reencontramos.

**Claro, nos veremos muy seguido… hasta mañana entonces, Edward…**

Entonces, pasó algo que había estado esperando desde hace tanto… Nos comenzamos a acercar y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios, sus labios eran tan cálidos y agradables, mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho golpeándose contra mis huesos y músculos, entonces el breve beso acabó y Edward se fue mientras miraba en mi dirección, me despedí con la mano y entré a la casa, tocando mis labios con los dedos… aún sentía su calidez y no lo negaría, me había encantado.


	5. Traumas y planes

_**Capítulo IV Traumas y planes.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Ésta tarde había sido una de las más gratas, había reencontrado a Bella, ¿quién me iba a decir que estaría tan cerca de ella como cuando éramos más jóvenes? Los milagros existen y gracias a lo recién ocurrido creía en ellos, llegando a casa, mis hermanos estaban en el sofá bebiendo café y mirando la CNN, habían demasiados sucesos este día, pero no tenia deseos de prestar atención, seguía con mi cabeza en las nubes, atolondrado como niño de 15 años, como un adolescente descubriendo su primer amor, pero no había mucha diferencia, yo estaba reencontrando a mi gran primer amor y se sentía bien. Jasper me miraba con cara de extrañeza, mientras Emmett me miraba y se reía llenando la casa con su fuerte risa, lo miré enarcando una ceja, lo que hizo que se riese aún más fuerte, rodé los ojos y finalmente me reí, yéndome a recostar al sofá, a un lado del sillón en el que estaba sentado Jazz. Comenzamos a conversar de que había pasado, me sentía como en una de esas terapias de Psicólogo y paciente, me parecía gracioso, pero estaba cómodo, después de todo era más que seguro que el único psicólogo entrometido que me agradaría sería al rubio sentado a mi lado.

**Y bien Ed., ¿pudiste hablar con ella?** – soltó finalmente y eso me hizo reír, en verdad tenia aires de psicoterapeuta…

**Oh doc.** **Ah sido genial, hablamos de tantas cosas, les hablé de ustedes dos, de Carlisle y Esme, ella me contó de que su madre se había vuelto a casar y en general nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que habíamos hecho estos años separados.**

**Señor Cullen –**estaba siguiéndome el juego- ¿**Ah pasado algo más, porque su cara y todo lo que es usted irradia una extraña felicidad maximizada?**

**Doc.…** -este hombre era sobre humano, no se como le hacía pero siempre deducía mis ánimos y sentimientos correctamente -_maldito Jasper_- asentí tímidamente antes contestar verbalmente. – **Así es, ah ocurrido algo por lo que moría desde hace 8 años.** –respiré profundo antes de dejar que una sonrisa llenase mi rostro.- **La eh besado.- **Solté finalmente encogiéndome de hombros.

Los ojos de Jazz se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, Emmett salió de la cocina y se sentó a nuestro lado, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía, conservando su sonrisa bobalicona de _"te lo dije"_ mientras observaba a Jazz, era seguro que debieron hacer apuestas mientras yo estaba afuera, bufé para mis adentros, pero igualmente me reí.

Seguimos manteniendo una alegre plática, incluso mis hermanos me dijeron que habían hablado con las amigas de Bella y cuan geniales eran, Emmett dejó ir su gran boca, y porque no decir su imaginación, con el pobre Jasper tuvimos que oír sus fantasías con el cuerpo de Rosalie y cuanta cosa se le ocurrió, él solo se reía, nosotros le mirábamos con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada caída

**Jasper, tendrás que darme asistencia psiquiátrica **– Le dije solemnemente, pero con una sonrisa torcida en mi boca.

**¡Claro!** – contestó él en tono sarcástico – ¿**Y a mi quien me ayuda?** –Dijo moviendo la cabeza para los lados.

**Pero Jazz** – Interrumpió Emm - **¿De que te preocupas, después de todo los psiquiatras están locos, no?** – Con eso no pude evitar soltar carcajadas con Emmett quien se estaba riendo aún más fuerte que antes, Jasper lo miraba con deseos de quererlo matar. Ya se los había dicho a ambos en varias oportunidades, Emmett sería el principal motivo de mis desequilibrios mentales y traumas, después de esto, Jazz se uniría a mi club de _"traumémonos con Emm"._

_**Bella POV**_

Seguía con mis dedos pegados a la boca, mi mente repasaba lo que había ocurrido hace poco rato y mis ojos estaban perdidos mirando cualquier cosa, Edward Cullen ocupaba todos mis pensamientos y la dulzura de su beso era la causa. Pegada a la puerta pude diferenciar lo que sería la silueta de Alice, y enfoqué la vista en ella, me miraba con grandes ojos expectantes y de seguro ya se habría imaginado lo que había ocurrido.

**Bella Swan… ¿¡Ese chico te ah besado!?** –Soltó acusatoriamente, pero la interrogante se veía en su cara.

**Si, Alice… Edward me besó…** -Dije con emoción contenida por lo cual el rostro de mi amiga mostró aún más dudas.

**¡Explícame eso!** –Exigió acercándose a mí, y me tomó del brazo, llevándome a jalones hasta la cocina y me sentó en uno de los taburetes, se sentó a mi lado y esperó a mi respuesta, a lo que contesté con la verdad, a ella no le podría ocultar nada y ni siquiera lo intentaría.

**Pues… verás, él es Edward Cullen mi amigo de la infancia del que te eh hablado muchas veces y nos encontramos nuevamente, el me reconoció gracias a tus gritos en la cafetería** –_se sonrojó_ **–Y bueno, nos pusimos al corriente de todo lo que había sido nuestra vida estos 8 largos años, y cuando me vino a dejar, se me acercó y me dio un suave y corto beso, yo no me resistí siquiera, yo quería ese beso, aunque haya sido algo pronto, pero le amo y tu lo sabes bien** – Me defendí antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa, pero en lugar de un reproche, ella me gritó emocionada y saltó para abrazarme, por lo que perdí el balance en el taburete y me fui al suelo con Alice encima de mi, me golpeé en el trasero y la espalda y ella se pegó en los brazos, de pronto oímos un _"click"_, como el de las cámaras fotográficas de los móviles y al mirar Rose estaba riéndose fuertemente y con lo que debía ser una deplorable foto de nosotras

**¡¡Hay!! **–Nos quejamos al unísono

**Alice, bájate, ¡me aplastas**!-Me quejé con el seño fruncido del dolor.

**Lo siento Bella, pero es que fue tan adorable como pasó todo, que emocioné tanto. – **Se quitó de encima mío con ayuda de Rose quien se reía aún, yo me pasé la mano por la espalda y mi colita, mientras miraba a Alice con deseos de matarla, pero tenía razón en algo, había sido adorable todo lo que había pasado con Edward y no me arrepentía.

**Eh, chicas, los hermanos de Edward fueron a hablarles, ¿no?** – Consulté dudosa, ante lo cual, Rose y Alice se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

**Así es, ellos fueron a nuestro encuentro y estuvimos sentados hasta un poco antes de que tú llegaras.** –contestó Alice sonriente, de seguro que ella debía estar muy feliz, después de haber soñado con un chico como Jasper y mejor aún, al otro día encontrártelo en persona.

**Emmett es tan alto y guapo, ni te imaginas… ya puedo ver todas las cosas que puede hacer con esos músculos, y esa fuerza… como debe de ser de bueno en la cama**…

**¡Rosalie!** - Grité horrorizada ante su comentario, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir pensar en eso, Atrás de nosotras Alice se reía a carcajadas y se veía que se comenzaba a quedar sin aire, yo era la única a la que le avergonzaban esa clase de temas, aún era virgen y no era algo que quisiese cambiar aún… _-amenos que fuera con Edward_- Pensé para mis adentros.

**Yo me iré a acostar, es tarde y mañana viene un día** **atareado** -Di las buenas noches y me retiré a mi habitación a preparar mi pijama y útiles de aseo para irme a bañar. Me dediqué un buen rato a masajearme el cuerpo con jabón así como el cabello, y me quedé otro largo rato bajo el chorro de agua, me salí y corté la llave y me envolví en la toalla y salí del baño, corrí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama. Me tumbé en la cama y mientras me tapaba con el cobertor de ésta, el recuerdo del beso que me di con Edward llegó a mí y me puse la almohada en la cara para ahogar un grito de emoción y me quedé ahí, sobre la cama, pensando muchas cosas hasta que me dormí.

Esa noche soñé con Edward Cullen, era como un Flash back de mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, Un Edward de niño con su cabello desordenado y esa sonrisa pícara suya, ahora, el mismo niño, todo un joven y futuro médico, con el mismo cabello y sus ojos esmeralda aún más refulgentes que en su tierna infancia.

Ahora ese bello niño/hombre estaba nuevamente a mi lado y eso me hacia feliz.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminábamos a nuestra clase, iba comentando con Alice, Rose y Ang los planes para el fin de semana, hoy era viernes y como teníamos la tarde libre y el fin de semana sin labores nos iríamos a la playa hasta el domingo, todas anhelábamos ese viaje. Ángela iría con Ben, y nuestras mentes, mayoritariamente las de Alice y Rose habían cavilado la posibilidad de invitar a los hermanitos Cullen, con la excusa de que debían conocer mejores lugares, como me encontraría con Edward a la hora del descanso de las 11, iríamos a tomar desayuno a la cafetería los 6, en compañía de Ben y Ang. Así que en ese momento teníamos pensado sacar a colación el tema.

Se nos pasó volando la clase, principalmente por que habíamos estado bromeando y haciendo planes para el fin de semana en la playa, como eran tiempos de calor Rose había dicho que llevaría bikinis pequeños para mostrar su gran físico y si iba Emmett, dejarlo enganchado a ella. Alice tenía pensado un par de cartas bajo la manga para impresionar a Jasper y para varear a mí no me dejarían en paz, tenían algo planeado y no me lo dirían hasta que llegásemos allá. Estaba asustada.

_**Edward POV**_

11 de la mañana en punto y había quedado con Bella para desayunar en la cafetería del campus, allá me encontraría con mis hermanos y las amigas de Bella, era genial tener ya un grupo de "amigos" aunque no conocía a Rosalie, Ángela, Ben y Alice, me había quedado más que claro por propia boca de Bella que eran grandes amigos.

Así, entre divagues llegué a la cafetería y pude ver en cuanto pase la puerta al grupo conformado por mis hermanos, las amigas de Bella y el que debía ser el novio de su amiga Ángela.

**¡Ed.!** –Saludó Emmett levantando su gran brazo.

**¡Que hay Hermano!**- le contesté el saludo una vez llegué a su lado, inmediatamente vi a Bella quien me sonreía hermosamente –_Dios, si es tan linda_-

**Hola Edward** –me saludó ella y me invitó a sentarme en la silla que estaba libre a su lado derecho. – **Ellas son mis amigas Rosalie** –Indicando a la glamorosa rubia –**Alice** –señalando a la pequeña morena pelo pincho – **Ángela y su novio Ben** – Agregó finalmente señalando a la feliz pareja tomada de la mano por sobre la mesa.

**Ya conocen a mis hermanos**- dije con una sonrisa, viendo lo bien dispuestos que estaban esos dos.

**Así es, contestaron las chicas a una sola voz**.

**Bella **–interrumpió Alice- **¡Proponles lo de nuestros planes!**

**Es verdad… chicos, Alice, Rose, Ange y Ben iremos de fin de semana a la playa, partiremos hoy en la tarde para pasar la noche en la cabaña de los padres de Rose, y queríamos saber si ustedes quisieran ir con nosotros.**

Nos miramos a los ojos con mis hermanos y en unos pocos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en nuestras bocas.

**Aceptamos** –Contestó por todos Emmett, estaba muy complacido de la invitación, se veía en sus ojos.

**¡Genial!** – Dijo la pequeña morena mientras aplaudía y miraba a Rose, la que con una mirada pícara que no comprendí asentía.

**Estupendo, Así podremos conocer otro lugar más** –Dijo Jazz con tono de satisfacción, a él le encantaba la playa y no dudaría en ir mientras tuviese oportunidad-

Nos quedamos en la cafetería compartiendo un sabroso desayuno mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo para nuestro viaje, estábamos todos emocionados, creo que una de las principales razones para asistir a ese viaje era el que estaría con Bella, me quedaba a ratos mirándola y no pude evitar que mi mente se la imaginase en traje de baño, tan linda… pero preferí privarme de esa fantasía pues, sabía que dentro de poco seria testigo de esa hermosa aparición en algún tipo de traje de baño completo o bikini, me gustaba pensar en ello, pero por ahora me limitaría a preparar las cosas, mañana disfrutaríamos todos juntos de un fin de semana en la playa de _Cape Cod._


	6. Atardecer

_**Capítulo V Atardecer.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Terminando por fin de alistar las cosas que llevaríamos este fin de semana, decidía que traje de baño llevar_–mejor será que lleve los 3 por si algo pasa-_pensé para mi misma, mientras doblaba los trajes de baño y los metía en mi bolso, de pronto, la puerta de mi habitación resonó con tres suaves y rítmicos golpecitos, al otro lado de ésta estaban Alice y Rose quienes vinieron y se sentaron en mi cama, pidiéndome hacer lo mismo, les hice caso y me fui a sentar a su lado esperando por lo que tuvieran que decir.

**Bella** –habló finalmente Alice y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo pícaro.- **Con Rose estuvimos hablando y bueno, ambas estamos interesadas en conquistar a los hermanitos Cullen, queríamos saber si te apuntarías al plan de conquista de este fin de semana.**

**Primero a lo primero, ¿En que consiste**?

**Verás **–habló Rosalie- **como nos quedaremos en la casa de playa de mis padres, estaba pensando seriamente en prepararnos lo más posible con un arsenal y plan de por medio para comenzar a ganarnos y conquistar… Algo así como Bikinis y trajes de baño sexies, inclusive el sábado daremos una fiesta, tengo gran numero de amigos y conocidos en Cape Cod y se que asistirán si les invito, También improvisaciones por parte de cada una hacia "su chico"-**Complementó la información con otros tantos datos, a lo que yo respondía con asentimientos de cabeza, ojos abiertos como platos y risas histéricas.-

**¿Qué dices Bells? Vamos, di que si… sé que quieres conquistar al hermano pequeño, ¡no lo niegues!**

**Yo…-** Mi mente sopesaba cuanta idea había oído y otras tantas que jamás creí que podría pensar, la idea me encantaba completamente, pero era tan poco especial que no sabía de que modo lo haría, pero se que mis amigas me ayudarían si se los pedía- -**Vamos a hacerlo, ah por los hermanitos Cullen, ¡no se nos escaparan! –**Solté finalmente llena de determinación, a lo que mis amigas respondieron con saltitos y un fuerte apretón que se transformó en un "montoncito humano" sobre mi. Con mis amigas terminamos de arreglar las cosas que faltaban, pasaríamos por algo de comer durante el camino de viaje y compraríamos los víveres cuando estuviésemos cerca de llegar a la casa de playa.

Alice llamó al móvil de Jasper para poder saber en cuanto más podrían pasar por nosotras y marchar hacia nuestro destino. Ang y Ben bajaron hacia el auto de Ben, por lo que supuse nosotras iríamos con los Cullen. En menos de media hora estaban estacionándose en la calzada de enfrente y bajándose para podernos ayudarnos con nuestras maletas, eran dignos de ser llamados caballeros y más. Cuando salimos hacia los autos, había un gran jeep, me impresioné al verlo, entonces Emmett dejó escapar una gran risotada y me dijo

**¿Sorprendida? Ese es mi jeep, ¿verdad que es hermoso?** Yo seguía mirando el Jeep y luego a Emmett **–Es digno de ti, ¿no?**- Con eso Emmett dejó ir otra fuerte risotada y se llevó la maleta de Rose, ella iba tras él, pude ver por su cara que había amado el auto de Emmett, ella era fanática de los autos poderosos y veloces, éste no sería la excepción; Entonces mirando otro punto de la calzada pude ver lo que era un precioso volvo plateado, no era gran conocedora de autos, pero conocía aquel vehículo

**¿Te gusta? Su voz aterciopelada me hizo estremecer de placer, estaba muy cerca de mi oído**-

**Tú y yo nos iremos en mi volvo. –**dijo con un guiño.

**¿Es tuyo? - **Había tanta sorpresa en mi rostro que él se puso a reír entre dientes, me tomó la mano y con la otra cargó mi bolso, lo puso en el maletero de su auto y nos subimos.

**¿Qué hay de Jasper y Alice?** – pregunté mirando confusa hacia atrás mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

**Ellos se irán con Emm y Rose, tú y yo nos iremos solos, así podremos platicar de muchas cosas.** – Me dio su sonrisa torcida, esa que nunca había olvidado y sentí a mi corazón agitarse.

**Chicos, nosotros nos iremos atrás para seguirlos, Rosalie…** **guíanos** –Dijo mi flamante compañero con una hermosa sonrisa antes de acomodarse en su asiento. Encendió el auto, lo mismo hizo Emmett y entonces, saliendo hacia la calle principal, comenzamos el camino hacia Cape cod.

_**Edward POV**_

**¿Te gusta? –** Le hablé a Bella en su oído con voz suave, pude notar como se estremecía**. **-**Tú y yo nos iremos en mi volvo. –**dije finalmente guiñándole un ojo.

**¿Es tuyo? - **Preguntó con sus grandes ojos,Había tanta sorpresa en su rostro que no pude evitar reír entre dientes, tomando su mano la encaminé al volvo y dejando su bolso en el maletero la guíe a la parte delantera del auto.

**¿Qué hay de Jasper y Alice? **– Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y la ayudaba a sentarse.

**Ellos se irán con Emm y Rose, tú y yo nos iremos solos, así podremos platicar de muchas cosas. Chicos, nosotros nos iremos atrás para seguirlos, Rosalie… guíanos **– Alcé la voz hacia Rosalie, quien nos sonrió desde la ventanilla del copiloto en el gran auto de mi hermano mayor, el automóvil de Ben estaba tras el mío y Así, una vez saliendo hacia la calzada principal, tomamos rumbo hacia Cape cod. Había puesto música suave, para que hiciera efecto de acompañamiento de fondo. Bella contemplaba el la ciudad desde su ventanilla y pude notar por su juego con los dedos y la cortina que creo con su cabello que estaba un poco nerviosa. Era adorable, me parecía ahora que la larga espera de 8 años por ella valía la pena y más, para cuando pasamos por un autoservicio, paramos para que las chicas y nosotros mismos comiésemos algo, ya llevábamos algún tiempo de viaje y era agradable bajarse a estirar las piernas, Las chicas se reunieron en la puerta de entrada de la cafetería con Ángela y Ben avanzando hacia adentro a por algo de comida, mis hermanos y yo las seguimos mientras comentábamos a lo bajo lo que pasaba en cada auto.

**Rosalie y yo estuvimos hablando de autos y vaya que me sorprende una mujer que sepa tanto de coches, es genial haber descubierto que a los dos nos apasiona lo mismo… ¡Es una diosa!**

**Alice es genial, tiene un gran sentido del humor – **Decía Jazz con emoción contenida en su voz –**Y tiene una gran y completa opinión para todo, hasta hablábamos de nuestros planes para más a futuro, y debo confesar que esa mujer llama mi atención, creo que si se dan las cosas…**

**¡Jasper! Eso es genial**,-Le alenté** - vaya si que vas por buen camino, hermano – **Emmett le dio un codazo suave y Jazz solo reía avergonzado, pero estaba contento.

**¿Y tu Ed.? ¿Cómo vas con Bella?**

**Yo… ella está nerviosa, no hablamos mucho, pero me parece adorable, quise ir y tomarle de la mano para romper la distancia, pero no era capaz… quizá ahora en lo que quede de trayecto me dirija con más confianza a ella.**

**Tienes que hacerlo, hay que aprovechar este viaje. –Ahí **cortamos la conversación, porque ya estábamos muy cerca de las muchachas las que de seguro comentaban lo que iba ocurriendo, Alice le sopló un beso a Jasper y él le saludó con la mano, Vi que Bella y Rose tenían en una bandeja 5 cafés grandes y Alice llevaba en otra lo que eran panecillos dulces. Con mis hermanos pedimos lo mismo y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban sentados los demás. Lo que llevábamos de viaje nos había dejado hambrientos, porque comimos todo lo que llevábamos de panecillos y algunos extras que Emmett fue a comprar, nos reíamos mientras Rose nos comentaba de anteriores visitas a su casa y de las fiestas que se hacían en ellugar, mientras me llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, moví mi visión hacia Bella y la vi observándome, cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas le sonreí aún con el pan en mi boca, con lo cual debió verse muy gracioso, ya que comenzó a reír y con ella yo. Los demás también voltearon a mirar y la mesa se llenó de risotadas, haciendo que finalmente me atragantara con el pan y tuviese que tomar un gran sorbo de mi macacino haciendo estallar en más risas a mis amigos.

Después de la aventura del pan y el café, salimos de la cafetería cada uno a su respectivo vehículo y nuevamente ayudé a Bella a subir, ella me sonrió y dándome las gracias se acomodó. Di la vuelta al auto rápidamente y me senté frente al volante, en el momento en que quise ir al estéreo del auto a poner un poco de música, mi mano se encontró con la de Bella y ambos nos exaltamos por el contacto, ella se ruborizó y le sonreí dulcemente, nos quedamos mirando atentamente, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el bocinazo proveniente del jeep de Emmett –_me las va a pagar_- me dije a mi mismo y entonces encendí el auto y volvimos a tomar camino, según lo que dijo Rose, quedaba media hora más para llegar, así que debía empezar ahora con mi plan. Bella había encendido el estéreo y poniendo uno de mis discos nos fuimos cantando a viva voz, estábamos escuchando Muse, me agradaba que ambos tuviésemos ese gusto similar por la música y nos fuimos muy entretenidos cantando y moviendo las manos al ritmo de sus canciones, para cuando terminó de sonar Stockholm Syndrome, decidí bajarle al volumen y empezar a hablar con ella.

Mis padres te envían saludos, les hablé ayer mismo de que te había encontrado en la ciudad y mamá me puso muy contenta con la noticia, lo mismo que Carlisle.

Me da mucho gusto, creo que tendré que ir un día a visitar a Esme y Carlisle, ¿me llevarás no?

Claro que lo haré, cuando quieras… Mamá estará encantada.

Esme siempre tan dulce, con mi madre no hablo desde hace unas dos semanas, desde que estoy estudiando no eh tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero siempre le envió mails y ella los responde.

**Lo haces para que pueda estar a solas con su marido…**

**Así es, aún sabes como pienso y es algo agradable, eres como Alice y Rosalie, ellas saben interpretar mis ojos y se dan cuenta de lo que me pasa.**

**No eh tenido la fortuna de vivir tantos años contigo, perdí mucho tiempo después de que te tuviste que marchar…** -La melancolía estaba en mis palabras y supe que ella se había dado cuenta de ello, pero en verdad… me sentía desafortunado de no haber podido pasar tantos años cerca de esta mujer a quien amaba.

**Pero ahora volvimos a encontrarnos y no nos alejaremos, ¿verdad? –**Tomó mi mano libre delicadamente le dio un suave apretoncito, se sentía bien y me agradaba aún más el que ella hubiese dicho que ya no nos alejaríamos más.

**Así será, no nos alejaremos –** le sonreí abiertamente ante la idea y ella hizo lo mismo, soltó mi mano y volvió la vista hacia delante.

Otros 15 minutos más de viaje y por fin cruzamos la península de Cape cod, la isla era muy bella y se apreciaba la arena blanca y sus aguas, si que era un bello lugar para estar. Un rato más de viaje y ya habíamos llegado a la casa de playa de Rosalie, llamarle casa de playa era un insulto, era grande, de un color turquesa muy suave y elegante arquitectura, como todas las casas del lugar, bajamos de los autos y pude ver que tanto mis hermanos como yo nos quedamos asombrados ante de casa, Era más impresionante una vez frente a frente con la hermosa construcción.

_**Bella POV **_

**Mis padres te envían saludos, les hablé ayer mismo de que te había encontrado en la ciudad y mamá me puso muy contenta con la noticia, lo mismo que Carlisle.**

**Me da mucho gusto, creo que tendré que ir un día a visitar a Esme y Carlisle, ¿me llevarás no?** – Me agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Esme Y Carlisle y no dudé si quiera en preguntarle, más aún si estaba él.

**Claro que lo haré, cuando quieras… Mamá estará encantada.** – Me sonrió abiertamente y sonreí con él.

**Esme siempre tan dulce, con mi madre no hablo desde hace unas dos semanas, desde que estoy estudiando no eh tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero siempre le envió mails y ella los responde**.

**Lo haces para que pueda estar a solas con su marido… -** Acertaste Edward, me conoces… -Pensé para mí.

**Así es, aún sabes como pienso y es algo agradable, eres como Alice y Rosalie, ellas saben interpretar mis ojos y se dan cuenta de lo que me pasa.**

**No eh tenido la fortuna de vivir tantos años contigo, perdí mucho tiempo después de que te tuviste que marchar…** -Estaba melancólico, sus palabras lo demostraban, habíamos pasado 8 largos años lejos el uno del otro y el recordar el tiempo que pasé lejos me sumía en la misma melancolía.

**Pero ahora volvimos a encontrarnos y no nos alejaremos, ¿verdad? –**Con estas palabras le di un apretoncito suave pero firme, ante lo cual el sonrió, sabíamos que desde ahora costaría mucho para que nos volviésemos a alejar y esa idea me encantaba.

**Así será, no nos alejaremos –**Sonreímos juntos ante la idea, era agradable –_demasiado agradable_- la idea de estar con la persona que esperaste por tanto tiempo y que también aguardaba por ti, luego de un instante de sostener su mano, retiré la mía y me volví hacia delante. Ya quedaba poco de camino, estábamos dando vuelta a la calle, para entrar en la calzada al frente de la casa de Rose, pude ver cuando por fin aparcamos que los ojos de Edward demostraban tal asombro que me fue difícil esconder una risita ante su expresión, era tan hermoso cuando estaba sorprendido. Vimos la misma expresión en Jasper y Emmett, Alice se reía abiertamente, y Rosalie solo encogía sus hombros, Ben y Ang llegaron tras nosotros y se unieron a las risas provocadas por las caras de asombro sin disimulo de los Cullen.

Los sacamos al fin de sus trances y bajamos las cosas de los autos, Rose abrió la reja de un elegante color blanco, como toda la casa y nos internamos en el precioso jardín que la madre de Rose cuidaba con tanto esmero, y puedo prometer que cada vez que vengo siempre hay flores nuevas, estaba entre los rosales blancos y rojos un hermoso corredor de baldosas color verde-azulado, que recorría desde la reja hasta la puerta principal de la casa, un césped hermosamente trabajado y a su alrededor más rosas, Alelíes, Jacintos, calas, claveles y pequeños arbustos y árboles de mediano tamaño, todo en tamaño y numero proporcional y elegante. Entramos en la casa, y ahora si que los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y no exactamente en sentido figurado, eran un chiste, miraban todo como si estuviesen en un palacio y caminando con sumo cuidado, Rose había amenazado que el que rompía alguno de los jarrones de sus padres los tendían que pagar y uno solo de ellos costaba como mínimo 4 veces la matricula a la universidad de Harvard. Nosotras solo reíamos y guiábamos hacia las habitaciones, ya las conocíamos todas a la perfección, por lo que cada cual sabía donde dormir.

Me llevé a Edward al segundo piso, al terminar de subir la escalera habían varias puertas que daban a diferentes habitaciones, la que usualmente usaba estaba a tres puertas de las escaleras, abrí para él mi puerta y dejó mi bolso, cruzamos por el pasillo y le dejé en su habitación, que estaba justo al frente de la mía, de seguro le encantó, era grande, espaciosa, de color azul y blanco con una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor a tono con los colores de las paredes y unas cortinas de satén azul, tenía una preciosa vista hacia la costa, la que se podía ver gracias a un gran ventanal. Se dio vuelta una vez había llegado al ventanal y me sonrió hermosamente, mi corazón se agitó otra vez y tuve que volver la vista a otra dirección o comenzaría a híper ventilar. Un rato después, luego de que cada cual desempacase y dejase su ropa en las cajoneras y armarios correspondientes, le invité a bajar para que nos reuniéramos con los demás y una vez todos reunidos decidimos ir a la playa, nos fuimos caminando, ya que estaba todo muy cerca de la casa y eso era bastante cómodo, Alice se fue con Jasper y ella no predio oportunidad alguna de tomarlo del brazo, Jasper era todo un caballero, si no fuese psicólogo juraría que tiene una carrera en la milicia. Emmet y Rosalie iban separados por unos pocos centímetros y riendo con gana ante comentarios que decían para ellos mismos, Ben y Ang… bueno ellos iban con sus manos entrelazadas como toda una hermosa pareja… Edward me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y yo hacia lo mismo, entonces, de un momento a otro pude sentir como su brazo se posaba por sobre mis hombros y me acercaba a él, para varear me ruboricé fuertemente y eso a él parecía encantarle, me regaló su sonrisa torcida y poco faltó para que nuevamente quisiese híper ventilar de la emoción, pero me controlé, no sé como le hice pero mantuve el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Unos 10 minutos gratos a pie llegamos a la playa de blanca arena, las olas golpeaban suavemente la costa formando un armonioso sonido con el suave viento que provenía de alta mar, el choque del oleaje con las grandes rocas daba un efecto muy grato, la llegada del atardecer hacia de las suyas y un hermoso juego de rojos y naranjos jugaban en el cielo dando una atmósfera muy romántica que todos supimos aprovechar, Edward me había ajustado a su cuerpo, como era natural, comenzaba a caer el fresco de la noche, pero no era lo suficiente como para hacerme temblar, aun así, mi hermoso acompañante me abrazó y gracias a su gentil calor me sentí aún más cómoda. Mientras mirábamos el atardecer di las gracias por estar en ese lugar, con mis amigas y la persona que amaba y decidí precisamente ahí, en ese lugar y entre sus brazos que daría todo de mí por poderle tener conmigo y no alejarnos más, como habíamos prometido.

Bien de aquí en adelante complicaré un poco la relación, aparecerán más personajes y bueno... aguarden a leer.

Pero no desesperen, soy fan del **"final feliz para todos"**, por muy complicadas que se vean las cosas, mejoran...

**"luego de la tormenta sale el sol...**"

Gracias por leer.


	7. Comiendo Arena

_**Capítulo VI, Comiendo arena.**_

_**Edward POV**_

El precioso atardecer me había permitido una hermosa cercanía con Bella, notando gratamente como ella correspondía a mis intenciones y creo que no solo a mi se me dio esta oportunidad, mis hermanos también supieron hacer de ese momento algo de lo cual aprovechar. Retornando a casa, no me despegué de Bella y ella tampoco hizo ademán de quererse alejar, Nos fuimos los 10 minutos de trayecto a casa de Rose platicando alegremente, a veces le tomaba la mano que tenía libre y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, de vez en vez también le daba besos pequeños en las sienes ante lo que ella se ruborizaba o sonreía.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos nada para comer y al parecer nadie quería preparar algo muy elaborado, fuimos a votación y unánimemente ganó la pizza como cena para esta noche, mientras las esperábamos, fuimos a buscar una película para ver, había de todo… desde románticas hasta ciencia ficción, suspenso y horror… también de comedia incluso estaban la película de Mary Poppins, Lo que el viento se llevó y Casa Blanca, a mi me encantaban esas películas, bueno la de Mary Poppins me ayudaba a dormir, pero Casa Blanca y Lo que el viento se llevó eran clásicos, pero claro, de seguro para estos momentos querríamos algo mejor, así que nos decidimos por ver _Moulin Rouge._

Mientras empezaban los créditos de la película, Nos acomodamos en parejas sobre los sillones , Alice en velocidad no humana había preparado palomitas y bebidas para todos, cada pareja se hizo de un cuenco y bebidas y comenzó la película, la primera parte me parecía algo monótona, aunque no podía evitar reír a ratos por Christian y su sueño de dedicarse a la vida Bohemia, siempre me daba vueltas en la cabeza aquella frase que el padre de Christian le decía a él "_Always with this ridiculous obsession with love!" (_¡Siempre con esa estúpida obsesión por el amor!)

¿Qué tenía de malo, ¡por Dios?! Si el amor es algo tan dulce, empalagoso tan… tan cursi… yo era un cursi sin remedio, por eso entendía al protagonista y sus deseos… A ratos miraba a Bella y deslizaba mis manos por su rostro, podía notar sin mirar sus expresiones que ella sonreía y ladeaba su rostro para alcanzar mejor mi mano.

Mientras Satín cantaba en una de las escenas de la película moví lentamente la cabeza para dejarme una visión completa de mis hermanos y no me sorprendió ver como ellos estaban aprovechando el tiempo con las chicas, sonreí pícaramente a Jasper que me estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo e hizo una mueca de "metete en tus asuntos" hacia mí, me reí por lo bajo, pero el temblor de mi cuerpo hizo que Bella se voltease a mirarme, le guiñé un ojo y le hice un gesto con la mano para que mirara a mis hermanos y ella se unió a mis risas al ver a sus amigas.

Cerca de dos horas después concluyó la película y nos empezamos a estirar y acomodar, habíamos estado fijos y con movimientos limitados sobre los sillones, pude notar en Alice unas lagrimillas y a Jasper gentilmente limpiando las que corrían por sus mejillas

**Siempre se pone así con la película** – me susurró Bella mientras se encogía de hombros, al parecer la duendecillo lo notó puesto que nos sacó la lengua y se fue con Jasper escaleras arriba, Rose y Emmet les siguieron y nosotros decidimos también irnos a dormir, estábamos todos somnolientos, Subimos lentamente la escalera, cuando llegamos arriba vimos a nuestros amigos despedirse con besos en las mejillas y sonrisas y alzaron las manos en nuestra dirección para finalmente entrar cada uno en su habitación.

Antes de dejar a Bella entrar a su cuarto, la tomé de la mano y me acerqué un poco más a ella, ante lo cual se sonrojó permitiéndome abrazarla, ella posó sus manos en mi espalda. Acariciando su cuello me permití hundir el rostro en el cabello de mi niña y el exquisito aroma a Shampoo que tenía inundó mi nariz, me fascinaba, de la nada Bella se separó un poco y se puso en puntas de pie para acercar sus labios a los míos y robarme un sueva beso de los labios, se sentía realmente bien aquel contacto, era dulce y cálido, cuando se hubo separado de mis labios, tomé la iniciativa y esta vez fui yo quien le besó, y me aparté de ella dándole las buenas noches para cruzar el pasillo e irme a la que era mi habitación, cuando giré para verla, ella estaba entrando a su pieza y con un gesto de mano, desapareció tras la puerta. Me fui hacia las cajoneras mientras desabotonaba mi camisa y dejaba los pantalones en el suelo, busqué mis pantalones de algodón con los que solía dormir y me tumbé boca abajo entre las sabanas y el cobertor de la cama y en unos minutos me dormí profundamente perdido en la magia de aquel aroma a fresa.

_**Bella POV **_

Mientras veíamos la película. Edward comenzó a acariciarme suavemente las mejillas, recorriéndolas delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, yo sin dudar movía mi rostro para acercar aún más sus manos, sonreía a ratos por el cosquilleo exquisito de sus manos en mi piel, y era más que seguro que él podía darse cuenta de dicha reacción.

En una de las escenas en que Satín cantaba me quedé pegada al televisor mirando el desplante escénico y como amaba esas escenas, miré a Alice quien estaba apoyada en Jasper y pude verla cantando alegremente, Rosalie estaba en la misma situación, a ella le encantaba esta película pues Satín era la chica con el carácter casi perfecto para ella. No importaba cuantas veces viésemos esa película, todas y cada una nos encantaba más y más, claro… Christian tenía relación con ese agrado, el personaje era muy simpático y soñador, era a su vez muy cursi, un hombre que sin duda alguna había nacido para amar. Entre mis pensamientos, sentí el cuerpo de Edward temblar y volteé a mirarlo, me guiñó un ojo y como siempre, me ruboricé; él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que observase a los demás y todos estaban cómodamente abrazados, me uní a las risas de Edward y al rato volvimos a prestar atención en el argumento de la película.

Un par de horas después, la película terminó y entre los créditos finales pude ver a todos moviéndose y estirando sus cuerpos, los huesos de los brazos y espalda de Emmett sonaron fuertemente y un suspiro de relajo provino de él tras aquel crujido, Rosalie lo miró atentamente y el le sopló un beso, pude ver como ella se derritió con ello y eso me hizo mover las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba. También pude ver como Jasper ayudaba a limpiarle las lágrimas a Alice, ella siempre lloraba con la película, le daba pena que Satín y Christian no pudiesen estar juntos al final, noté como Edward también les miraba atento y no pude evitar comentar mientras me encogía de hombros. – **Siempre se pone así con la película**- dije sin más antes de volver a mirar a mi amiga y darme cuenta de que se había percatado de que estábamos comentando sus lágrimas, nos enseño su pequeña lengua y tomando la mano de Jazz se fue hacia la escalera y comenzó a subirla, Rosalie y Emmet siguieron sus pasos acompañados por unos silenciosos Ben y Ángela. Nos miramos fijamente a lo ojos con Edward y tomando sus mano hicimos el mismo recorrido para subir las escaleras. Llegando arriba, pudimos ver a nuestros amigos dándose besos en las mejillas y estrechando sus manos en señal de buenas noches, saludamos a todos con las manos y ellos correspondieron para luego cada uno hacer ademán de ingresar en sus habitaciones.

Cuando me quedé a solas con Edward en el pasillo, él se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos, dejé que me rodeara con sus fuertes brazos mientras apoyaba mis manos en su espada, acariciando sus omoplatos, llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello y lo acarició, hundió lentamente su rostro en mi cabello y lo escuché inhalar mi aroma, se sentía realmente bien, pero claro, me dieron pequeños escalofríos, me separé un poco de él y le miré unos segundos, de improviso, me paré en la punta de mis pies y me acerqué a su rostro para poderle robar un suave y cálido beso. Sus labios tibios suaves eran algo que me pasaría todo el tiempo besándolos, queriéndolos para mí. Cuando me separé de ellos, el se quedó quieto un instante y sorpresivamente se agachó un poco y me besó de la misma forma que lo había hecho, se alejó con lentitud y me susurró al oído las buenas noches. Le vi comenzar su camino hacia la puerta de su habitación y sin darme vuelta a mirar, pasé la mano tras mi espalda y tomé el pomo de la puerta la giré y mientras la abría comencé a entrar, pude ver la sonrisa torcida que me había regalado y con un gesto de mano me despedí de él, cerré la puerta y me quedé un momento ahí, fui al baño, cepillé mis dientes y me cambié el pijama, cuando salí no pude evitar bostezar y me fui a recostar en la cómoda cama que tenía para mi. Lo último que supe es que había apagado la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a eso de las 9 y media, peiné suavemente mi cabello, me puse ropa y fui lentamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice, cuando entré la vi a ella y a Rose sentadas cómodamente sobre la cama, me saludaron con la mano y me invitaron a sentarme con ellas.

**¿Qué tan van las cosas con Romeo?** – preguntó Alice, la pregunta obviamente iba dirigida a mí.

**Todo** **bien, anoche antes de despedirnos le besé los labios, cuando me separé de él, se acercó nuevamente y me besó otra vez… **-Ambas soltaron grititos suaves ahogándolos en los cojines de la cama, me ruboricé un poco pero sonreí con ellas.

**Bella, vas por muy buen camino… Nosotras estamos entrando en terreno caliente **– comentó Rose emocionada, a Alice le brillaban los ojos y eso me hizo sentir feliz.

Seguimos platicando de los chicos un poco más y decidimos bajar a desayunar, esperé a que las chicas se cambiasen y arreglasen y bajamos las escaleras, cuando entramos en la cocina vimos a tres guapos cocineros preparando una gran cantidad de comida había pan recién comprado que estaba caliente y fresco, había huevos revueltos, jugo recién exprimido, café y leche… Ellos nos miraron y se encogieron de hombros – **Es por habernos invitado y por que nos queríamos lucir con ustedes** – Habló un Jasper muy formal, Alice se fue sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rose se acercó a Emm y le dio un beso en la barbilla, ante lo cual Emmett casi comienza a híper ventilar. Tomé la mano de Edward a medida que me acercaba a él y le di un suave beso muy cerca de los labios, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y besó mi frente. Al rato nos llevaron a sentarnos a la mesa de comedor y nos sirvieron en desayuno mientras Ange y Ben bajaban las escaleras, también les dijeron que tomaran asiento y para cuando terminaron de servir en la mesa la comida, se sentaron a nuestro lado y todos comimos. El desayuno estuvo realmente bueno.

Entre cambios de plática y comida, Rose nos dijo que fuésemos a pasar el día a la playa, a todos nos encantó la idea, cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a ayudar con la loza sucia a los chicos, los lavamos, dejándolos secar en la rejilla y fuimos a prepararnos. Antes de llegar a mi cuarto Alice me jaló del brazo y me llevó a tirones hacia su habitación. Me puso por delante lo que eran unos hermosos trajes de baño, bikinis pequeños y otros accesorios. Elegí para su agrado –_Y según el plan_- un bikini azul cielo muy lindo, me gradó pues al ponérmelo tapaba todo lo que tenía que tapar, pero con una mezcla de sensualidad que ayudaría en mi plan de conquista. Alice se cambió en un bikini verde esmeralda muy a tono con su blanca piel y unos accesorios que consistía en una toalla del mismo color y un short verte claro, con un bolso de playa, sandalias a juego y un bonito sombrero color beige. Lo mismo para mi, pero reemplazando el short por una mini falda blanca y un sobrero algo más pequeño, color y una toalla celeste, nos pusimos unas blusas sin mangas sobre el top del bikini y salimos al pasillo, encontrándonos con una escultural Rose que tenia un bolso de playa y su sombrero en la mano, abajo ya estaban reunidos todos, por lo que sin perder tiempo salimos de casa, dejando asegurado todo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa.

_**Edward POV**_

Mientras desayunábamos, Rosalie nos ofreció ir a pasar el día a la playa, idea ante la cual todos mostramos una cara de agrado y asentimos, terminamos de desayunar y lavamos los trastes con ayuda de las chicas y salimos disparados con mis hermanos a arreglar las cosas, lo último que vimos de las chicas entonces fue a Rosalie entrar a su cuarto y a Bella siendo tironeada del brazo por la pequeña Alice, entré en mi cuarto y saqué de uno de los cajones unas bermudas negras, con rayas verticales color gris, una camiseta negra que se me ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo, unas alpargatas y una toalla rojo sangre. Mis hermanos iban bajando la escalera y me encontré con ellos abajo, unos 10 minutos después, que supimos aprovechar bien para planear algo, bajaron las chicas, se veían hermosas… Bella venía con una mini falda blanca y una blusa sin mangas azul, le sentaba tan bien ese color, no podía hacer más que mirarla sentir como internamente babeaba por ella. Nos sonrieron y al rato estando todos, incluso Ben y Ángela, bajamos hacia la playa.

Los diez minutos de recorrido eran muy agradables, llevaba a Bella tomada de la mano y lo mismo mis hermanos, parecíamos todos unas felices parejas… Oh triste realidad, solo éramos amigos en plan de conquista hacia estas divinas mujeres, pero ya lo lograríamos, ya serían en un futuro lejanos nuestras novias, por mientras a aparentar.

Bajamos con cuidado las escalinatas antes de llegar a la costa y avanzamos buscando un lugar propicio y agradable donde dejar las toallas, Emmett encontró un cómodo lugar a la sombra de una sombrilla de paja y estiramos las toallas de las chicas y las nuestras. De pronto, cuando terminábamos de acomodar las cosas pudimos ver expectantes, como desaparecían las blusas y camisetas de las muchachas y se me aceleró el corazón, tragaba con dificultad y sentía mi respiración irse a la madre por lo que estaba mirando, Bella en un hermoso y sensual bikini azul… Por todo lo que es bueno. Mis hermanos estaban tanto o peor que yo, Emmett tenía la quijada fuera de lugar con la revelación de Rose, un sensual y pequeño bikini rojo cubría sus partes nobles. Jasper quedó deslumbrado por la hermosura de Alice en su bikini verde y yo seguía babeando internamente ante lo preciosa que se veía mi Bella. Ellas parecieron notar el efecto que provocaron en nosotros y mientras reían, caminaron hacia el agua para poder comenzar a mojarse. Emmett cayó sentado en la arena y Jasper se afirmó del mástil de la sombrilla… yo solo seguía mirando en dirección de aquella sirena del bikini azul.

Rato después de recomponernos, nos quitamos las camisetas y nos fuimos al agua, Emmet se quedó en la arena, según él, para tomar el sol, así que nos fuimos sin él y nos metimos lo más adentro que pudimos. A los pocos minutos se nos unieron las chicas, que habían conseguido un balón y nos pusimos a jugar en el agua, a veces, Bella y yo nos quedábamos nadando muy cerca y me era imposible el no abrazarla, rosar su cuerpo bajo el agua era una sensación muy hermosa y grata, verla sonrojar era encantador, nos alejábamos para poder jugar, pero de vez en vez nos acercábamos una y otra vez sin quererlo evitar. Unos cuarenta minutos de juego en el agua, nos dio hambre y decidimos salir, cuando caminábamos por la arena vimos a Emmett dormido, a Jasper y a mi se nos ocurrió una maldad y les pedimos a las chicas que fuesen a comprar algo para comer, con la excusa de que nos quedaríamos con Emmett, no era todo mentira, la parte que ellas no sabían era la segunda parte, cubrir a Emm de arena.

A unos niños que estaban cerca les pedimos sus palitas y cubetas, Jasper consideró el decirles que se nos unieran para terminar la obra antes de que las chicas regresaran o el mismo Emmett se despertara.- _Manos a la obra- _Comenzamos cubriendo a nuestro gran hermano de arena, evitando su rostro, los pequeños cargaban arena en sus cubetas y la amoldaban con un poco de agua, nosotros traíamos más arena, hasta que se nos ocurrió otra cosa, darle forma a esa arena. Así comenzamos una delicada labor de hacer con la arena un escultural cuerpo de sirena sobre Emm. Reparando en los detalles de las escamas de la cola… y unos grandes pechos a los que les pusimos unas estrellas de mar que uno de los pequeños había traído, estaba quedando bueno, con mis compañeros no podíamos dejarnos de reír. Cuando ya habíamos acabado, las chicas regresaron con helados y algunos pasteles y cervezas, al ver nuestra obra realizada sobre Emmett no dudaron en dejar escapar enormes carcajadas y nos las culpaba, se veía chistoso… entre esas risas uno de los pequeños también trajo consigo algas de mar que puso sobre la cabeza de Emmett y con eso estaba concluido. La gente que pasaba cerca se quedaba mirando divertido lo que pasaba, tomamos unas fotos y empezamos a comer, dándoles a los niños unos helados antes de que sus padres les pidieran irse con ellos. A los minutos nuestra escultural sirena se despertó y ¡Oh! Era como el monstruo de lago Ness, gruñó, bostezó y finalmente abrió los ojos, cuando vio la cola de su disfraz de arena arqueó la ceja a modo de duda para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar detenidamente lo que habíamos hecho, en ese entonces nos estábamos riendo mucho, pero un comentario del grandote nos hizo colapsar a Jasper y a mi llevándonos al suelo **–Soy sexy** – Fue ese comentario el inicio del fin, las chicas estaban histéricas y caían lágrimas de sus ojos, Jazz y yo ya no podíamos más… Pero cuando Emm sacó su brazo de debajo de la arena y se movió para quedar libre del resto, gruñó intensamente el nombre de Jasper y el mío, en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos con urgencia y tuvimos que salir corriendo por la playa con un Emmett que parecía un Lock Ness al que le habían quitado su comida. Corrimos a toda prisa asustados de lo que nos pudiese hacer, pero riéndonos fuertemente. Varios minutos después, Emmett nos llevaba de vuelta arrastrándonos por la playa sujetos de los talones, mientras tragábamos arena en dirección a donde habían quedado las chicas, ellas se reían de nuestra desgracia, pero nos ayudaron a levantarnos y a limpiarnos, nos dieron cerveza, Bella besó mi frente y me felicitó por la obra de arte que habíamos hecho con la arena, Alice besó en la mejilla a Jasper y lo abrazó; Rosalie se había ido con Emmett al agua para limpiarse la arena. Había sido una mañana estupenda, ya era pasado el medio día, había mucha gente en la playa comiendo improvisados almuerzos, una hora después, tomamos a las chicas de las manos y nos fuimos a reunir con Emmett y Rose. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando en el agua y descansando a la sombra de nuestra sombrilla, había sido una mañana increíble, llena de risas… y arena, sobre todo lo último.

En uno de los momentos que estuvimos descansando en la sombra Rosalie y las chicas nos habían dicho que ésta noche daríamos una fiesta en casa y que ya habían invitado a la gente, así que como a eso de las 6 p.m nos fuimos a casa para poder bañarnos y comer algo más contundente y de paso descansar un rato de tanto ejercicio para estar en estado presentables para la noche. Con la mención de aquella fiesta, tenía serias intenciones de jugar una nueva carta para poder asegurar mis intenciones hacia Bella… Aunque algo me decía que pasaría algo esta noche y no era exactamente agradable del todo.

_**Bien, como ya dije antes desde el capítulo que viene las cosas se ponen complicadas.**_

_**Aparecerán personajes que harán las cosas más complicadas para Edward y Bella. Y bueno, también cosas algo más hot y divertidas… esas no deben faltar. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


	8. Conocidos, amigos ¿ex novia?

_**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de la famosa escritora de Best Sellers Estephanie Meyer**_

_**Capitulo nuevo y pido perdón por la demora, pero esta semana no fue de gran inspiración y estoy algo enferma aunque afortunadamente mejorando.**_

_**En fin, sin más dejo este cap. Corto, pero al fin y al cabo capítulo. Espero les guste.**_

_**Capítulo VII Conocidos, amigos… ¿Ex Novia?**_

_**Bella POV**_

7 p.m, luego de una tarde de agradable playa habíamos llegado a casa, más aún hizo agradable el haber compartido con Edward esos momentos de cercanía, el roce de su piel, sus caricias, besos, las risas… A su vez, las risas y la broma a Emmett le dieron un toque de amistad a la tarde que nos ayudó a complementar. Ahora preparábamos la casa para la fiesta que daríamos esta noche, Rosalie y Emmett estaban instalando una bola de discoteque en el techo y otras luces, Jasper y Edward estaban seleccionando la música, Alice y yo seleccionábamos distintos tipos de snacks para servir, preparábamos lo que beberíamos y movíamos las mesas y parte del mobiliario para dejar un espacioso lugar para bailar. Dejamos a Ben y a Ange moviendo las sillas y nos fuimos a preparar la terraza, mientras acercábamos las mesas Alice comenzó a contarme lo que había hablado con Jasper y en verdad se le hacia ilusión, me sentía feliz por mi amiga, pero claro… también comenzó un interrogatorio completo de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo y Edward –_Oh mi pequeña duende, como me conoces-_. Le contesté sinceramente que quería jugármela por él, era claro que entre nosotros pasaba algo y nos queríamos, había algo muy intenso y lo sabíamos; mi pequeña amiga asintió, me abrazó fuertemente y correspondí a su abrazo de muy buena gana, en el abrazo nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y nos dimos mutuo apoyo.

8 en punto, en ese momento dentro de la casa comenzaba a oírse dentro una agradable música apta para bailar, Rose y Emmett encendieron las luces de disco y empezaron a bailar, Alice me jaló del brazo y nos fuimos dentro de casa, comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música y entonces Jasper y Edward llegaron tras Alice y yo, Jazz se llevó a mi amiga y bailó con ella, Edward tomó mi cintura y me jaló a su lado, Ange y Ben se nos unieron y en ese momento compartimos nuestra propia fiesta privada.

A las nueve y treinta minutos… Comenzaron a llegar los primeros comensales a la fiesta, alegremente saludamos, Rose como buena anfitriona saludaba y daba instrucciones a sus amigos sobre los distintos lugares de la casa, con Alice y Ángela ya conocíamos varios de los amigos y conocidos de Rose, habíamos compartido con ellos en varias oportunidades, gracias a las fiestas que nuestra amiga daba cada vez que veníamos a Cape cod.

Edward, Jasper, Ben y Emmett saludaban con las manos mientras se encontraban reunidos alrededor del costoso equipo de música, nos miraban con cara de querer algo, pero solo hablaban y nos quedábamos confundidas, pero seguíamos en papel de anfitrionas, al rato después nos fuimos a reunir con ellos y mientras mirábamos al resto de los invitados Jazz se le acercó a Alice y se la llevó a bailar, Em. y Rose se fueron abrazados a hablar con algunos de sus amigos, Ben tomó la mano de Ange y la llevó a la terraza dejándonos a Ed. y a mi a solas, por un momento me cohibí y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mi cabello y a él pareció encantarle, llevó el dorso de su mano a mi mejilla y la recorrió delicadamente, pasó su mano por mi cintura y agradecí el férreo abrazo que me dio, mis rodillas quisieron flaquear, dejé mis manos sobre su pecho y dejé que nos acercáramos más, estaba pasando lo que tanto quería, finalmente ocurrió lo que deseaba… el me rosó los labios con los propios y yo instantáneamente acorté esa distancia y clavé un delicioso beso en sus carnosos labios, ante lo cual reaccionó muy bien, el beso se intensificó y lentamente su lengua se abrió paso por mi boca, oh dulce rendición, éste hombre era la gloria y ahora su boca era toda mía.

_**Edward POV**_

_Come on Barbie, let`s go party… _Al ritmo de Aqua habíamos empezado a movernos alrededor de la casa con rítmicos movimientos, Rose y mi hermano mayor se habían encargado de las luces y ahora disfrutábamos del agradable ambiente, Alice entró jalando a Bella del brazo y comenzaron a bailar cerca de Rose y Emmett. Observé a Jasper y él me tocó el hombro y con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que fuésemos a bailar con ellas, se llevó a Alice y yo me quedé con mi pequeña y mientras me acercaba a ella estiré mi brazo y la jalé hacia mi cuerpo, nos movimos a mi ritmo y a medida que la música se hacia más alegre fuimos participando en nuestra propia fiesta.

Como a eso de una hora después, los invitados llegaron a casa, en sus rostros había una agradable sonrisa y se ubicaban en pequeños grupos a platicar, un rato después dejamos a las chicas irse a saludar con Rose y se veía que ya conocían a varios comensales, seguro que las otras fiestas que Rosalie daba en esta casa se repletaban tanto como parecía llenarse ahora, con mis hermanos y Ben saludábamos con la mano y sonriendo, pero no conocíamos a nadie, aún así se veía que eran amables. Tiempo después mientras nos hablábamos decidimos ir a por las chicas y poner en práctica el plan, así que sin titubeos me dirigí hacia Bella, como Jazz y Emmett se iban en dirección de Alice y Rose respectivamente y Ben iba con su novia, Bella pareció algo nerviosa con mi cercanía y empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello _–esta mujer va a matarme de encanto- _Terminé con la distancia y deslicé mi brazo por alrededor de su cintura, la afirmé contra mi cuerpo ahora llevando el dorso de mi mano a su mejilla y la recorrí de arriba hacia abajo sin perder de vista sus ojos chocolate, me encantaba tenerla así… su boca iba y venia en movimientos, mordía y los soltaba sus labios, suspiraba y con su pecho pegado al mío podía sentir su corazón y de seguro ella los latidos del mío propio. Entonces, ya sin resistir me fui acercando más a ella y le rosé los labios, como esperaba ella rompió con el rose y me clavó un beso profundo el cual, luego de un instante hice más intenso, sabroso, me abrí paso por su boca y mi lengua entró en la de ella, chocando nuestras lenguas, respirando su aliento y ella el mío… su boca era mía y no me importaba nada más.

La música seguía sonando, pero estaba tan sumido en esa sirena que estaba en mis brazos que poco me importó, nuestras bocas bailaban y de no haber tanta gente en esta sala… no sería su boca lo único que besaría, eso seguro. Al rato interrumpimos el beso por que nos empezábamos a quedar sin aire y la miré a los ojos una vez más y me sonrió hermosamente, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la terraza, había unas pocas personas, principalmente parejas, encontramos un lugar libre y nos sentamos muy cerca el uno del otro, seguía mirándola atentamente, aparté uno de sus mechones y me quedé mirándola como bobo, completamente enamorado de ésta hermosa morena que me abrazaba.

**Bella, necesito decirte algo y…. quiero hacerlo porque estoy seguro que sientes algo por mí.** – Su mirada era expectante, impaciente, quería decirle que la amaba… pero mejor me tomaba con calma las cosas. –_Edward, paso a paso…-_

**Dime, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, confía en mí.**

**Bueno, ocurre que desde que nos alejamos hace ocho años atrás yo no eh podido dejarte de pensar y ahora** -_nervios de mierda_- **que te tengo aquí y estamos más cerca, quiero saber si puedo tener una oportunidad de conocerte poco a poco y salir contigo, te quiero y en verdad… **

**Edward… **

**¿Qué me dices?** – _me va a decir que no, que tiene novio… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

**Te quiero…**

**Ya veo…** _-¿uh?... un momento_.-, **¿Eso es un si?**

**Claro tontito, ¿Qué más puedo decir si me… gustas?** –En ese momento sus mejillas fueron coloreadas por un precioso tono rosa y yo me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo, no lo pude evitar y me acerqué a ella del modo en que un vampiro se acercaría para seducir a su presa y le clavé un nuevo beso, pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios y nuestros pechos nuestros corazones que palpitaban fuertemente.

Al rato después de seguir hablando con ella, nuestros amigos llegaron lentamente y se sentaron a nuestro lado, compartimos la noticia con modestia, no era la gran cosa, pero todos y cada uno de ellos nos felicitaron, Alice y Rose se abalanzaron sobre Bella y la abrazaron fuertemente llenas de felicidad por su amiga, a mi me dieron un solemne apretón de manos y ambas me amenazaron a modo de broma con ser castrado si le llegaba a hacer algún mal a Bella, antes de explicarme que era medio broma, medio verdad pude sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y ellas explotaron en risas –_con estas amigas, para que deseas enemigos_- mis hermanos me estrecharon en un abrazo y Ben me comentó que él también había sido "prevenido" de la amenaza… Es bueno tener un compañero de causa, supongo.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados largo rato, riéndonos y mirando de vez en cuando al resto de la gente, Rose se puso se pie y se fue a atender a unos de sus amigos y Emmett la acompañó, se fueron de la mano hacia el interior de la casa y por lo que vi, no era el único decidido a tomar acciones por esta noche. Abracé a Bella y le di un beso en la frente y fui a buscar unas cervezas para todos, no sin antes pedirle a Jazz que cuidara a Bells de cualquier otro que se le acercara, pude ver a algunos chicos que miraban a mi niña con rostros de querer algo más. ¡Que se atrevan! Cuando entré en la casa Emmett me vio entrar a la cocina y me siguió, se veía algo confundido y eso me hizo reaccionar…

**¿Qué ocurre Em.?**

**Edward, ¿a que no sabes quien está aquí? **– _esto no me agrada, su rostro y mis instintos dicen que no es bueno_-

**No lo sé Emmett, dime…**

**Jane…** - De seguro que mi rostro era de total desconcierto porque por un momento vi reflejada mi cara en los ojos del grandote.

**¿Jane…? ¿Qué… que hace aquí?**

**Y yo que se, vino con un amigo de Rose y se la presentaron y bueno, sabes que ya nos conocíamos y no pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa al verla y ella me reconoció también, así que le conté la historia a Rose… ¿no te importa, verdad?**

**No… Jane y yo terminamos mucho antes de decidir venir a Boston, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que hace acá.**

**Según dijo, se vino a estudiar… a Boston.**

La cubeta de agua fría que no necesitaba para despertar de este maravilloso sueño, en California estuve de novio 3 meses con Jane y terminé con ella porque me controlaba mucho, era muy celosa y obsesiva, en lugar de sentir que era su novio, me sentía como un objeto de su propiedad y bueno, no la AMABA. El que estuviese ahora también en Massachusetts y para más "coincidir", en Boston me daba a pensar en su obsesiva forma de ser, antes de terminar dijo estar enamorada de mi y el que hayamos roto de seguro fue un golpe para su ego, en la universidad tenía una reputación de "lo que quiero lo consigo y lo dejo cuando me place"… el que un chico la cortara de seguro la afectó. No… quizá era mera coincidencia, como me iba a seguir hasta acá… ¿O era posible?


	9. Nueva Promesa

_**Capítulo VIII Nueva promesa**_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward se fue por un momento para ir a por unas cervezas para nosotros, seguimos platicando con Alice y Jasper de cosas meramente mundanas, aunque nos reíamos bastante ya que, Jazz se había encargado de contarme anécdotas de cuando llegaron él y Emmett llegaron a la familia Cullen, las peleas que de niños abrían tenido entre ellos y otras cosas, como que él tocaba la guitarra y Edward seguía tocando el piano, esa última parte me encantó, desde niños que él había demostrado facilidades para el piano y se veía aún más elegante cuando lo imaginaba frente a un gran piano de cola.

Jasper seguía a nuestro lado, para cuando me di cuenta él sostenía entre las propias la mano de mi pequeña amiga y se les veía felices, comencé a extrañar a Edward y miraba al interior de la casa a ver si veía a Rose, Emmett o a Edward. La cabeza de Emmett se asomó por la puerta y pude ver que gritaba algo hacia adentro, a los pocos segundos, vi su hermosa figura y su cabello cobrizo refulgió bajo las luces de las antorchas en el jardín _Es hermoso. _Nos mostró su gran sonrisa torcida y yo me devané los sesos recordándome que debía respirar, al poco andar llegó a reunirse con nosotros y puso las cervezas sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado, ofreciéndole antes una Jazz y a su hermana, ninguno de los dos quería por ahora, yo también la rechacé; él fue el único que abrió una y le dio un sorbo, la devolvió a la mesa y me abrazó, besó mi rostro muy cerca de los labios y seguimos platicando.

Cuando a sus oídos llegó el comentario de Jazz acerca de sus anécdotas infantiles, el pareció sonrojarse un poco y miró asesinamente a Jasper quien solo le hizo un gesto burlón y siguió la narración, Edward hizo lo propio contando detalles de la infancia de su hermano, ante lo que Alice se reía histérica o se limitaba a decir "ahhh", en esas horas vi como Jasper y Edward cambiaban de colores o por la vergüenza o la rabia… Alice y yo solo reíamos, no dábamos más del dolor de estómago cuando llegaron Rose y Emm. A nuestro lado y se unieron a la plática, ahora Jazz y Edward se habían unido en la campaña contra Emmett, esto era el colmo, desde pequeño que el grandote había sido un show, que manera de reírnos con los hermanitos Cullen, ya estábamos llorando de la risa cuando de pronto, una musical vocecilla como la de un bebé habló tras nosotros, era una muchacha de cabello castaño, corto, casi tan pequeña como Alice, de contextura delgada y ojos claros. Miraba a Edward algo avergonzada, pero en ella había un aire de conquista _oh, oh… esto no me gusta – _Mi subconsciente reclamaba a gritos que algo no iría bien.

**Alarma** – Susurró Emmett para nosotros, entendí a lo que se refería y me puse muy atenta a lo la joven viniese a decir.

**Hola Edward…** -Saludó con su hermosa voz de bebé, miraba a Edward atentamente, éste se dio la vuelta y se le quedó viendo.

**Jane, ¿cuánto tiempo?** – Edward se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante la muchacha, mi mente gritaba histérica.

**Unos cuantos meses, nada más** –sonrió- **Encontré a Emmett allá adentro y le pregunté por ti, y veo que si estabas en la fiesta después de todo.**

**Así es, estoy con mis amigos** – se volvió hacia nosotros-**Ella es Jane Volter** – Nos señaló a la pequeña, quien solo sonrió de medio lado.- **Jane, ellos son mis amigos** **Alice Brandon** – señalando a la respectiva Alice, quien saludó con la mano; **Rosalie Hale **– La despampanante rubia sonrió sin ganas; -**mi hermano Jasper que ya le conoces** – él le estrechó la mano y volvió a su lugar a un lado de Al.; -**Y ella es, mi novia Bella.- **Dijo, con una sonrisa para luego besarme en los labios, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que nuestros amigos estaban sorprendidos, pero contentos. Mi corazón se agitó y mi felicidad fue en aumento, pero mi mente comenzó a hacerse mil preguntas, las dejaría para después o esperaría a que me diera una respuesta por sí solo. El rostro de Jane se contorsionó en una mueca y puso en sus labios una falsa sonrisa.

Ella y Edward seguían platicando, "mi novio" me miraba sonriente, hacía gestos con su mano o solo me soplaba algún beso, Jane lo observaba detenidamente, embobada, aunque podía ver en su rostro el desagrado por el accionar de Edward, aun así demoró bastante en que se marchara de una vez. Edward volvió a nuestro lado y me abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

**Cariño… ¿podemos hablar a solas?** – cuando sus labios en movimiento rozaron mi cuello mi ser completo se estremeció, estaba algo ansiosa, quería respuestas, tales como saber quién era ella en concreto para él, Ahora vendrían las explicaciones, eso seguro.

Tomó mi mano en silencio, pidiendo permiso a nuestros amigos y nos fuimos a un lugar más apartados para estar a solas, sus ojos eran intensos, lo cual solo hacia a mi corazón estremecer, nuestros ojos estaban fijamente clavados en los del otro y entonces, comenzó a hablar.

**Bella, debo decirte la verdad, no quiero tener secretos contigo, menos cuando mis intensiones hacia ti son verdaderas e intensas…**

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando por fin logré salirme de la cocina cervezas en mano y sin que Jane me viese gracias a la ayuda de Emmett, me fui raudo y veloz al reencuentro con mi Bella, Alice y Jazz. Al llegar con ellos los vi riendo a carcajadas, para mi vergüenza sobre anécdotas de mi persona como adolescente, Bella me miraba con su mirada chocolate iluminada, entretenidos y ¿emocionada? Le enseñé mi sonrisa torcida y ella apretó mi mano, nos reincorporamos a la charla y esta vez fue mi turno de hacer pagar a Jasper, ridiculicé su adolescencia y lo vi cambiar de colores, mirarme asesinamente y mover sus labios en maldiciones que solo yo comprendía, Alice entre risas le regalaba besos en la mejilla, con lo que el pareció relajarse.

Para el deleite de Jasper y el mío, Emmett y Rose llegaron al poco rato y ahora era su turno de ser avergonzado. Comenzamos nuestro plan de venganza, comienza la campaña "Tragamos arena, tu tragarás tú orgullo" y si que dio resultado, éste hombre desde pequeño demostró su talento para ligar… verlo en acción era un chiste. Rosalie se partía de la risa, Al, Jazz, Bells y yo nos partíamos de la risa y tal cual Jasper lo había hecho antes, Emmett maldecía por lo bajo, bufaba, y rodaba sus ojos.

De tanto reír de pasó el tiempo, dentro de la casa continuaba la fiesta de un modo animado, pero nosotros seguíamos en una burbuja, pero de pronto y no sabiendo como pude oír desde atrás unos rítmicos pasos tras de mí y se encendió mi alarma interna.

**¡Peligro!** – Cuando mi hermano mayor susurró aquello, pude comprender por fin a quien se refería… _Jane_

**Hola Edward… - **Me saludó, ante lo que me volteé para mirarle atentamente.

**Jane, ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**Unos cuantos meses, nada más** –me mostró su sonrisa- **Encontré a Emmett allá adentro y le pregunté por ti, y veo que si estabas en la fiesta después de todo.**

**Así es, estoy con mis amigos** – Dije para ella, volteándonos ambos en dirección a nuestros amigos -**Ella es Jane Volter**, **Jane, ellos son mis amigos** **Alice Brandon**, **Rosalie Hale **– ella solo sonrió sin ganas; -**mi hermano Jasper que ya le conoces** – él le estrechó la mano y volvió a su lugar a un lado de Alice. -**Y ella es, mi novia Bella. – **cuando terminé con las palabras besé sus labios profundamente y vi como su rostro se iluminaba, Jane no parecía muy feliz, pero poco me importó, Bells parecía algo confundida, pero feliz, ya explicaría todo más tarde, pensaba decir todas las cosas en esta noche; Mal que mal, mis palabras no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

Seguí en mi plática con Jane, la que miraba a Bella como si quisiese ¿matarla?-hum, ya quisiera, y luego de un rato, para mi agrado y al parecer de todos los demás, Jane se fue. Volví a mi lugar junto a Bella y pude denotar en ella la inquietud, la estreché entre mis brazos y hundí en su cuello mi nariz, inhalé su aroma. Finalmente, decidí hablar.

**Cariño… ¿podemos hablar a solas?** – Dije contra su piel, se estremeció levemente y eso me causó gracia. Me retiré de mi cómodo lugar y la observé a los ojos con detenimiento, tomé su mano y me la llevé a un lugar algo más apartado para poder hablar tranquilos. Ahora la podía ver ansiosa esperando por mis palabras, así que para acortar la espera comencé.

**Bella, debo decirte la verdad, no quiero tener secretos contigo, menos cuando mis intensiones hacia ti son verdaderas e intensas…**

…¿**Qué quieres decirme, Edward?** – Rompió la espera, sus ojos y todo lo que era ella dudaban ante mí.

**Yo quiero explicarte lo que pasa entre Jane y yo, quiero que sepas todo…**

**No… Edward no es necesario, tú y yo somos amigos, viejos amigos… Pero no es necesario que me digas lo que pasa.** – Comencé a negar con mi cabeza antes de que terminase sus palabras, lo último que deseaba era que me viese como un simple amigo.

**No, Bella…** **no mal entiendas, Jane y yo tuvimos una relación antes de venirme a Boston, pero terminamos varios meses antes de que decidiéramos estudiar acá. No la amo, ni lo hice jamás, además **–Miré a sus ojos- **Yo estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo eh hecho, desde que somos niños, desde que nos confesamos el uno al otro, te espero desde hace 8 años, prometí buscarte, encontrarte y antes de siquiera saber que estudiabas aquí, encontrarte, estaba decidido a hacer averiguaciones. Bella** –tomé sus manos y seguí con mis palabras en el tono más sincero que pude- **me gustaría que en un futuro tu estemos juntos.**

**Edward, sabes que yo también te amo y también estaba esperando por ti, desde hace 8 años, cuando nos despedimos te confesé mis sentimientos y no han cambiado… o si, si cambiaron, se fortalecieron. Te amo.**

"**Te amo"**… Retumbaba en mi cabeza cual fanfarrea de victoria, sentí como mis mejillas se estiraban en una sonrisa, atentamente miré a Bella quien estaba completamente ruborizada, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y ahora nuestras sonrisas eran correspondidas. Me acerqué a ella a medida que soltaba una de sus manos y llevaba a mía a su rostro para propinarle caricias, seguía acercándome y ella se paró en puntas, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, imitándola acorté toda distancia y me incliné hacia sus labios, la besé tiernamente. El beso terminó yendo de la dulzura a la pasión, ahora los brazos del otro rodearon el cuerpo del otro y acariciábamos nuestras espaldas, cabezas. El beso estaba pasándose a algo más pasional, habíamos olvidado que a nuestro alrededor había más gente ¡Oops! Una llamada, más bien un comentario de Emm nos hizo dejar el beso con los rostros coloreados de un rojo intenso.

**¿Desean los tortolos una cama? Venga chicos, esperen un rato más, ¡solo hasta que se vayan los invitados! –**Las risotadas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar, se les unieron los demás y nuestros rostros seguían ardiendo, pero estaba tan feliz que no me importó, contemplé a mi niña que en esos momentos sonreía solo para mí, La tomé de las manos y la llevé a mi lado a sentarnos una vez más cerca de nuestros amigos.

Momentos después nos fuimos todos juntos a bailar y hacer vida social con las personas que habían ido a la fiesta. Pude ver de hito en hito como Jane nos miraba a Bella y a mí, pero no le di importancia, entre ella y yo todo estaba dicho. Ahora lo que verdaderamente me importaba era Bella y nuestra relación, las chicas, mis padres y la universidad, no importaba nada más, solo quiero ser feliz al lado de la mujer que eh amado toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, empacamos nuestras cosas y a eso del medio día nos volvimos a la ciudad. Unas horas más tarde estábamos dejando a las chicas en su casa, quedamos de juntarnos para ir a cenar. Desde ahora nuestras vidas tomaban una trayectoria de senderos brillantes.


	10. Modelo

_**Capítulo IX Modelo**_

_**Bella POV**_

Habíamos llegado al fin de nuestro fin de semana en Cape code. En unas horas más nos reuniríamos con los chicos para ir a cenar, de mi rostro no desaparecía la radiante sonrisa que le adornaba, Edward y yo nos amábamos y no nos separaría nadie, mientras ordenábamos nuestras cosas fuimos comentando con Rose y Alice detalles que ninguna sabía, se nos calló la quijada un montón de veces con las noticias, ellas ya sabían todo (exceptuando detalles más privados) acerca de lo que con Edward estaba pasando, me enteré entre otras cosas que ahora nuestros amigos estaban saliendo y ahora resultaba ser que éramos 4 lindas parejas, Ange nos felicitó y nos dijo que tendríamos que salir todos juntos en una cita múltiple, nos pareció genial y decidimos hablarlo con los chicos.

Un rato después pasamos cada una a nuestras habitaciones a ordenarlas un poco, siguiendo con el living, comedor y la cocina, le quitamos el polvo a los muebles y pusimos algo de aromatizante de ambientes, abrimos las ventanas para aprovechar el cálido día y su aire refrescante, la casa volvía a tener un aroma limpio y el toque femenino que hacía falta. Cuando acabamos fuimos las 4 a la cocina a por un tentempié y unas sodas y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la tele, por el cable estaban pasando El Señor de los Anillos, El Retorno del Rey y nos quedamos viéndola, como amábamos a Aragorn y a Légolas, y no faltaron los chistes, Rose hacia una muy buena imitación de Golum cada vez que éste decía "Mi Precioso" y nos pasamos gran parte de la película ridiculizando a Frodo y Sam hasta que llegó el momento de irnos a duchar una por una y alistarnos para ir a cenar.

Primero fue Alice, luego Ange, yo y finalmente Rose, luego de la ducha me fui a mi habitación y saque mis bragas y un sostén rojo pasión de encaje, una de las muchas que Rose y Alice me habrían regalado, me vestí con unos jeans pitillo negros, mis converse color mostaza y una camiseta de manga corta a juego con las zapatillas, sequé y cepillé mi cabello, por milagro estaba sin volumen y manejable así que lo dejé suelto, puse un poco de rímel en mis ojos y un poco de brillo de fresa en mis labios, coronando con un poco de perfume cítrico y salí para encontrarme en el living con Alice y Ange sentadas frente al televisor, como la película aún no acababa me volví a sentar y nos quedamos esperando a Rose que salió unos 20 minutos después.

Otra media hora después, la película por fin concluyó y apagamos el televisor, para quedarnos en silencio unos minutos antes que, Ange rompiera con una pregunta.

**¿Chicas, Han pensado en sus modelos?**

**Yo si, ya lo tengo decidido, ya se los había dicho.**

**En realidad la única que falta por pronunciar su palabra al respecto es Bella** – esa era Rose y por una parte tenía razón, pero ya lo había pensado, ya sabía quien era mi elegido para ser "la percha" de mi traje de gala.

**Ya elegí a alguien, aun no se lo pido, pero se que me ayudará… Edward es mi elegido.** –solté finalmente y vi a mis amigas verse a los ojos y sonreír finalmente para mi.

**¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?** – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

**¡Va!** – rezongué- **Él es perfecto, además que no veo a nadie más luciéndolo, acéptenlo, Edward es el indicado y perfecto modelo para mi traje.**

**Si Bella, tienes razón. Pregúntale ahora cuando nos reencontremos, creo que en verdad será bueno ver como se desenvuelve en la pasarela.**

**¡Claro! **

Tenía más que claro que ya era momento de ponerme a trabajar en ese traje, era mejor comenzar prontamente porque no me apetecía estar toda apurada. Otra fracción de 30 minutos después oímos unos bocinazos fuera de casa _–Los Cullen- _Fuimos a por nuestros bolsos y una vez afuera nos encontramos con los tres hermanos y Ben platicando con ellos, Ange se fue a reunir con él y le dio un beso en los labios, mis otras amigas se fueron a saludar a Emmett y Jasper, Edward se dirigió en mi dirección y me saludó con un dulce beso en los labios, le sonreí ampliamente y nos tomamos las manos antes de caminar en dirección a nuestros amigos, nos pusimos de acuerdo de a donde ir y en marcha se ah dicho. Estando en el volvo con Edward, me presioné a mi misma para poder soltarle mi idea.

**Edward **– Le llamé finalmente

**Dime, querida** – Quitó momentáneamente sus ojos del camino para mirarme y los volvió a fijar en la carretera.

**Eh estado pensando… Dentro de 3 meses tengo un examen final que consiste en preparar un traje de gala ya sea de hombre o mujer, que posteriormente debo presentar en una pasarela y con ello me evaluarán** _– Tomé aire- _**Eh elegido hacer un traje de gala para hombre y pues… quería saber si** _-¡Vamos Bella, suéltalo__**!- ¿T**_**e gustaría ser mi modelo?**

**¿Yo?** – abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se quedó mirando el parabrisas y luego a mi, el parabrisas nuevamente y otra vez a mi, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el camino me habló finalmente.

**Si crees que te puedo servir, claro que te ayudaré… pero no soy bueno en ello… amor, soy doctor, no modelo… tendrás que enseñarme**.

**Edward eres perfecto para ello, y no te preocupes, te ayudaré en todo y Alice y Rose te podrían instruir en lo que a pasarela se refiere.**

**Debo asustarme…** -dijo fingiendo un escalo frio, ya sabía por mis palabras como eran esas dos cuando a ropa se trataba – **Pero te ayudaré encantado, seré tu modelo.**

**¡Gracias Edward!** – Salté sobre él olvidando por un momento que iba conduciendo, pero eso no le hizo perder el control y con su mano acarició mi mejilla.

**De nada, amor.**

Por fin habíamos llegado al restaurant, nos encontramos en el aparcamiento con nuestros amigos y entramos todos a por algo de comer.

_**Edward POV**_

Una vez en casa y revisando el desastre que dejamos desde el jueves pasado, nos decidimos por ordenar la casa ya que disponíamos de bastante tiempo libre. Yo me fui a la cocina, Jasper se quedó en el living y Emmett al baño. Lavé trastos, limpié el lavaplatos, trapeé el piso, sequé y guardé loza, guardé la panera, y todo lo demás, pasé desinfectante por los mesones y al final, era la cocina de una casa de 3 hombres hechos y derechos y no la desastrada cocina de un cuchitril de machos alpha.

Salí de la cocina y vi que Jazz ya había terminado y estaba arreglando los cojines y retirando las cortinas para que entrara luz, le ayudé abriendo las ventanas y el aire dentro de casa mejoró; de la nada comenzamos a sentir un canturreo desde el baño, arqueé una ceja de modo de duda hacia Jasper y el señaló con su mano que lo siguiera, nos encaminamos por el pasillo y llegamos afuera del baño, el canto se hacía más fuerte y no pudimos evitar reírnos, cuando Jasper abrió la puerta, la corrió lentamente para dejarnos ver a Emmett en un delantal de cocina color verde, guantes de hule y un gorro de baño, moviendo la pelvis en lo que era para él un movimiento sexy, cuando vi la escena no pude tragarme las carcajadas que me aquejaban y Jasper me siguió en las risotadas, la puerta se abrió de tope y ahí estábamos los dos sujetándonos del marco de la puerta y riendo a más no poder. Emmett no dudó seguir con el chiste y poniendo voz de nana venezolana digna de las teleseries nos dijo:

**¿Cómo pueden ser tan groseros? ¡chico! ¿Nunca han visto a un travestido haciendo aseo en su baño?**

**¡Travestido!** –gritamos al unísono Jasper y yo ahogados de tanto reír.

Caminó hacia nosotros y nos sacó a jalones del baño, no podíamos más, y nos quedamos sujetos a la muralla mientras Emmett se metió una vez más al baño y siguió cantando. Salió 15 minutos más tarde moviendo las caderas para lado y lado en dirección a la cocina y ahí se despojó de su disfraz. Fingió como su nada hubiese ocurrido y sacó del frigorífico 3 coca cola y nos sentamos frente al televisor. Comenzamos a ver un partido de Football Americano y nos quedamos por lo que sería alrededor de una hora pegados al televisor gritando y tirándonos los cojines y retiro lo dicho, en esos momentos si éramos un grupo de machos alpha, pero estábamos divirtiéndonos, así que seguimos.

Unos momentos después de acabado el partido me fui a mi habitación y busqué un CD de mi biblioteca de música personal y me lo llevé conmigo para ponerlo en el reproductor de discos portátil y con la música de los Red Hot me quedé dormido, soñando con Bella. Entre vuelta y vuelta sentí un molestoso sonido que, cuando tuve suficiente conciencia atribuí a que el disco se habría terminado, apagué el reproductor y cuando me estaba sentando en la cama, Jasper golpeó en la puerta y entró para avisarme que era momento de alistarnos para ir por las chicas, habíamos quedado en ir a comer, así que me dispuse a ir al closet a sacar una camisa blanca con finas líneas plateadas y unos jeans rasgados en los muslos y rodillas y me fui a la ducha, me afeité y lave el cabello y la ducha tibia me quitó toda la pereza que traía encima. Una vez vestido, busqué fuera de mi habitación las llaves de mi Volvo, encontré a mis hermanos sentados en el sofá e intercambiando miradas nos dirigimos hacia fuera.

Subimos a los carros y nos fuimos a buscar a las chicas. Unos cuantos bocinazos fueron suficientes y bajamos de los coches para hablar mientras ellas salían, nos encontramos con Ben y platicamos con él unos instantes antes de que viésemos salir a las muchachas que nos sonrieron y nos fuimos a su encuentro, Me acerqué a Bella y la besé en los labios, tomamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos al encuentro de los demás para decidir a donde iríamos a cenar, una vez planeado todo, subimos una vez más a los autos y nos fuimos en dirección a un restaurant que quedaba a 7 manzanas. En el transcurso del camino tímidamente Bella me preguntó si quería ser el modelo para su traje de gala, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, yo no sé nada de modelaje, pero ella me dijo que era perfecto para su traje y no pude resistirme ante el montón de ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza en esos momentos, así que acepté y me dijo que me ayudaría en todo, como me ofreció la ayuda de Rose y Alice y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, esas dos me daba miedo, si de ropa se trata… ¡témanles!

Una vez llegamos al restaurant, nos bajamos y entramos todos juntos, cada uno tomando la mano de su chica, el restaurant estaba concurrido, pero quedaban lugares y una vez encontramos una mesa grande para todos nosotros nos sentamos y esperamos a que viniesen atendernos, vino un garzón que comenzó a coquetear con Rose, Emmett a la defensiva no dudó en abrazarla y el mesero dejó de coquetearle y se limitó a atendernos, Emmett y Jasper pidieron pasta con salsa pesto, las chicas pidieron todas lo mismo Ravioles con setas y Ben y yo nos fuimos por la lasaña de carne y queso, nuestras órdenes de bebidas consistieron en 2 sodas, 3 coca cola y 3 ginger ale. Habíamos comenzado a hablar de lo que hicimos en las horas que no estuvimos juntos y les contamos la parición de la nana Emm, mi gran hermano solo se reía y cuando hablaba lo hacia con su ridícula versión, un sin fin de chistes, comentarios y el anuncio oficial de que yo sería el modelo de Bella después, terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta, con los chicos la pagamos dividiendo los gastos y las muchachas alegaron que la próxima comida grupal la costeaban ellas, y no pudimos negarnos, dejamos una pequeña propina al garzón y salimos del local en camino a los autos, ya eran las 9:30 y mañana era lunes, así que nos fuimos de regreso a las residenciales. Dentro del auto, tomé con mi mano libre la de Bella y nos fuimos así hasta su casa en un cómodo silencio. Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos unos momentos así, dejé el motor encendido y me dispuse a abrazarla, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó, profundicé el cálido beso y mi lengua se abrió paso por la suya sin mayor resistencia, la apreté un poco más contra mí y finalmente le di un corto beso en sus labios y uno en la frente.

**Buenas noches amor, que descanses** –Me dijo ella sujetando el cuello de mi camisa, como si no quisiese soltarme y para que negarlo, yo tampoco quería.

**Buenas noches mi niña, que descanses y sueñes hermoso.**

Besé por última vez su cabeza y nos separaos, dejé con dificultad que se bajara y cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa bajé la ventanilla y le grité un "Te amo", ella me sonrió, me dedicó un "te veo mañana" y me sopló un beso. Volví a subir la ventanilla y nos fuimos a casa con mis hermanos. Cuando llegamos cada uno dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto, había sido un fin de semana grandioso.

Lavé mis dientes, me puse el pijama y me fui a la cama, ajusté la alarma porque de seguro a la mañana siguiente tendría que despertar a esos dos, como siempre. Y me di una vuelta en la cama y Morfeo finalmente me llamó al reino del sueño, soñando con una gran pasarela y yo sobre ella vestido en un elegante traje negro, un sombrero de copa y Bella a mi lado. (N.A: si, si… todos los sueños de este gran cursi son con Bella)

_**Bueno, disculpas miles por tardar pero tuve inconvenientes estúpidos, no dignos de ser nombrados xD**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, son un amor ^^**_


	11. Hilos, telas ¿Cuál es la indicada?

_**Alice POV**_

Clases, ¡Argh! Por lo menos ya estábamos en casa descansando cuando pensé en ir de compras ya que no teníamos nada importante por lo que quedarnos en casa. Probablemente a la tontorrona de Bella no le guste que la llevemos de compras, pero ésta, como todas las otras es salidas es importante, aunque esta debo admitir es primordial… Sin telas, hilos, botones y demás ¡no hay trajes!

**¡Bella, Bella! ¿Dónde se mete esta chica y por qué no me contesta?** – Y no, no había respuesta. – **Su pieza.**

Me fui directo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella que, estaba cerrada con pestillo –Mala idea Bells- pensé para mi, y en eso… comencé un descarado golpeteo en esa puerta gritando a todo pulmón su nombre, Rose se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina y la oí reírse por mi actuar, que me importa, quiero que salga Bella, mi rubia amiga me apaña en cuanto digo "compras" pero esta muchacha tras la puerta me desespera, se encierra en su concha y no quiere salir.

Mil golpeteos, palabras feas, gritos por mil, risas de Rosalie y diez minutos más tarde… La doña se dispuso a salir de su cuarto con una mirada asesina gentilmente dirigida a mí. Oh, oh, _¡corre Alice!_ me dije a mis misma antes de que Bella saliese atrás de mi por todo el living de la casa con ojos fulminantes y un cojín en sus manos. Le dimos tantas vueltas a la casa como el espacio permitió y el cansancio nos dejó tiradas en el sofá.

**Bells… vamos de compras y no hay derecho a alegatos, esto es importante, creo que es momento de que vayamos viendo telas para los trajes, hay que comenzar a trabajar ya**. – Ella me miraba con sus ojos castaños y en cuanto hablé de géneros, supe que tenía ganada la partida.

**Está bien Alice, tienes razón… **

Grité fuerte antes de caer sobre ella y abrazarla, miramos a Rose quien con sus pulgares nos indicó que nos apañaba. ¡Así que de compras se ah dicho!

Otra media hora de espera antes de poner pie fuera de casa, estábamos subiéndonos al BMW de Rose con rumbo a las mercerías para hacernos de lo que necesitábamos.

_**Bella POV**_

Uf! Esta pequeña duende era insoportable, pero por esta única y exclusiva vez decidí ir sin decir más, porque tenía razón en que ya era hora de ir a por los materiales para nuestros trajes. Mientras Rose conducía, Al y yo nos dedicamos a mirar la ciudad, ya teníamos más o menos claro a que mercerías ir a comprar, lo que nos faltase lo iríamos adquiriendo conforme las ideas surgieran.

Unas manzanas después, llegamos a la primera mercería, era grande y sabíamos a ciencia cierta que era una de las mejores, entramos por sus grandes pasillos, al comienzo había gran cantidad de encajes, botones, cintas, canutillos y pequeños accesorios, un poco más adentro estaban los mesones de las encargadas, las saludamos amablemente y pasamos hasta el fondo para, primeramente buscar telas, el pasillo estaba atestado de gran cantidad de colores, grandes rollos de género inundaban las estanterías, nos internamos en esos pasillos muy concentradas en nuestra misión, las observábamos atente aguardando por encontrar la ideal. Caminamos lentamente con Alice y Rose pasando montones y montones de diferentes tipos y estampados. Uf!

Una media hora más tarde y luego de habernos internado lo suficiente, Alice pareció encontrar lo que sería el perfecto color y tipo de tela para su traje. No era una tela del otro mundo, satín, Alice lo amaba, pese a que es muy difícil de manipular por lo fácil que se desliza y su extrema suavidad Alice lo ah sabido aprender a manejar, así que se quedó con su elección, en un color Rojo sangre, el género brillaba hermosamente, tenia un color hermoso, dado el visto bueno por nosotras, la duendecilla se dispuso a ir a comprarlo, encaminando rumbo al mesón. Aguardando a que ella volviese, Rose y yo nos sumergimos una vez más en un cómodo y concentrado silencio en busca de algo para nosotras. Y ¡Bingo! Rose había encontrado el suyo, un hermoso retazo de seda color turquesa fue su elección y se fue a pagarlo.

Bien, ahora solo falto yo, no necesito colores tan brillantes ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero telas elegantes y hermosas, quiero que el traje sea digno de la percha y no dudé ver el diseño puesto en el maniquí, _mi Edward. _Al poco rato por fin mis amigas volvieron a ubicarse a mi lado y seguimos buscando, ya me estaba desesperando, no encontraba nada, se veía mi frustración en el rostro, Alice y Rose gentilmente me dieron ánimos, y como ellas sugirieron, nos encaminamos a salir del local para ir a otra mercería ubicada a dos manzanas de esa en la que estábamos.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Era lo más lindo que había visto, o bueno, no seas mentirosa Rose, habían cosas más bellas, pero este género era ideal para mi traje. Seda color turquesa, ya podía ver el traje hecho en mi cabeza.

Pero, algo contrastaba con mi felicidad, Bella… La pobrecilla aún no encontraba el género para su traje, y bueno en verdad las telas que vimos en aquella mercería estaban para usarse en su mayoría para vestidos de gala femeninos. Salimos del local y volvimos a subir al auto para tomar rumbo a otra mercería a dos manzanas de nuestra actual posición y si que era grande, incluso más que la anterior, habían aún más telas y más encajes y mucho más de todo, era espaciosa.

Pasamos raudas dirigidas a la sección de los géneros y ahí comenzamos a observar con Bella alguno de ellos, las encargadas nos habían dicho de un pasillo que estaba dedicado a todo lo que fuesen colores grises y negros, directamente caminamos hacia allá y Bella se quedó pegada mirando la variedad que había en aquellas estanterías, nos separamos, cada cual por un pasillo diferente, quedamos en que gritaríamos cualquier cosa y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos pasillos. Al poco rato después oímos como Bella gritaba emocionada, había encontrado lo que quería… Por el grito, Si.

Fui corriendo a verla y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando me enseñó a mí y a Alice una hermosa tela color negro, ni muy brillante, ni muy opaca, pero elegante sin duda, la tomamos y caminamos hasta el mesón en el que una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos años nos atendió gentilmente. Además de la tela nos hicimos de unos carretes grandes de hilo, y algunos accesorios como canutillos y agregados que posiblemente ocuparíamos para probar. Ya habiendo pagado todo y montado las compras en el auto, nos montamos en éste y nos fuimos a por unos helados grandes, comimos hasta más no poder muy felices por nuestras adquisiciones. Entrada la tarde, regresamos a casa, no sin antes darle una visita al mall y comprar ropa y por primera vez Bella no dijo ni pio para intentar refunfuñar, entró con nosotras a todas las tiendas y hasta dejó que Alice le escogiese un conjunto de lencería. ¿Quién es esta impostora y que le hizo a mi amiga?

_**Bella POV**_

Telas, adornos, accesorios, hilos, tres helados grandes y unas pocas bolsas de compras después, estábamos de vuelta casa y me sentía tan contenta, ver esta tela en aquella mercería hizo que de inmediato mi ideal para mi traje se realizara, ahora solo faltaba la hechura y el hermoso maniquí que lo luciría. Bajamos del coche con todo lo que compramos siendo cargados por nosotras y avanzamos a la casa, Alice aun con las manos llenas abrió la puerta para nosotras y entramos en casa, tirando las bolsas en e suelo de cada habitación, según correspondiese, me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé mi celular, cuando lo vi me sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de texto, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su llegada. Para mi enorme placer, era él, mi milagro personal.

_Hola hermosa, ¿qué tal? Sabes, te eh extrañado toda la tarde ¿Dónde estás? =(_

_Quiero verte pronto, ¿Sales mañana conmigo? Espero tú respuesta, Te amo._

_Edward._

Mi sonrisa no amainó, todo lo contrario, leer este mensaje y su invitación hicieron que mi corazón le anhelara aún más, rápidamente marqué a su móvil y le llamé. 3 pitazos después, él contestó con su aterciopelada voz…

**Hola hermosa.**

**Hola, Edward, perdóname por no contestar el mensaje, hasta ahora no me había percatado que había recibido un mensaje.**

**¿Uh? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde sin mí?** –Su voz estaba llena de curiosidad, eso me causó gracia.

**Pues… estuvimos de compras con las muchachas, encontramos las telas para nuestros trajes, están hermosas, la que compré para tu traje es demasiado espectacular, ya te quiero ver con el traje una vez que lo acabe.**

**Yo también quiero ver como me queda, seré un hombre muy bien vestido gracias a ti** –Esa voz sensualona me mataba, ¡oh Dios arráncame el corazón!

**Edward, ¿está en pie la invitación que dejaste para mí en tu mensaje?**

**Claro amor, ¿quieres que salgamos después de la universidad?**

**Si, me gustaría mucho pasar tiempo contigo** –me sonrojé- **¿Dónde me llevarás?**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa, my Darling!**

**Estaré con a curiosidad a flor de piel, pero resistiré. ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las 4?**

**Claro, como tu gustes, entonces mañana a las 4 p.m paso por ti. Te amo**

**Y yo a ti** –dije en un suspiro.

**Te veo mañana en clases y cuando salgamos** –guardó silencio- **Buenas noches mi niña, que descanses.**

**Tú también Edward, que sueñes bello, te amo** –dije una vez más sin poderlo evitar, escuché su risilla al otro lado de la línea y me tiró un beso, cortando a los pocos segundo.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y me fui a tomar una toalla al armario, mi pijama y neceser de aseo para meterme al baño a duchar, salí a la media hora ya con el cabello seco y peinado en una coleta, abrí mi cama y me fui a dormir, me di tres vueltas en la cama y me ganó el sueño. Lo último que vi, fue la imagen de un hermoso adolescente de 15 años al que le confesaba mi amor.


	12. Carlisle y Esme

**Bien. otro capítulo, estoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre para hacer estos episodios, aunque son más de relleno, creo ya con este pasamos a avanzar en la trama.**

**Gracias a quienes leen y comenta, y lo que no también gracias =)**

**Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoria, todos ellos pertenecen a la escritora de Best Sellers Estephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI Carlisle y Esme.**

_**Edward POV**_

-Bostezo- **Emmett, ya basta, ¡me quiero ir!**

**Oh, hermano ya termino, aguarda.**

**Emmett, llevamos 1 hora y media en el supermercado y tengo que ir a por mis cosas y bañarme para pasar por Bella en 45 minutos más, ya vámonos.**

**Está bien, está bien… solo quería que le llevaras algún pastel a mamá.**

**Entiendo tu buena intención Emm, pero es demasiado tiempo el que llevamos aquí. Hay que llevar las compras de la semana a casa, vamos a pagar.**

**Si…Oh, espera Edward, mira esa tartaleta de frutillas, se ve genial llevémosla.**

**Es una buena decisión** –al fin- **ya vamos.**

**Si, si… ahora te sigo.**

Unos 15 minutos después, estábamos en el estacionamiento subterráneo del supermercado, guardando las cosas en el volvo, presioné el botón para quitar el seguro de las puertas y nos subimos finalmente, Emmett en el lugar del copiloto y yo, obviamente de conductor, el dulce ronroneo de mi auto se hizo presente y salimos del aparcadero.

Seguimos en conversación dentro del volvo y quedamos en muy buen acuerdo que de aquí a 3 fines de semana más iríamos los tres en compañía de las chicas para que Esme y Carlisle las conocieran, ya sabía que las intenciones hacia las chicas eran concretas y había un gusto mutuo, me sentí contento por todos, pero lo que me tenía lleno de júbilo era el que saldría con Bella y la llevaría a ver a mis padres, les había dicho que iría con alguien, pero no sabían con quien. Ya me podía imaginar a Esme chillando como loca de la emoción, no evitaba mis carcajadas y Emmett me miraba extrañado hasta que le contaba el porque de mi risa, se unía a ellas y nos quedábamos una vez más en silencio.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestra casa, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá mirando como zombie la tele, cuando escuchó la puerta se volvió hacia nosotros y sus ojos parecieron brillar, Emmet meneo una bolsa con comida chatarra y Jasper no dudó en quitarle la bolsa cual animal hambriento, se volvió a su lugar y comenzó a comer de la misma bolsa, con Emm lo quedamos mirando divertido, hasta que el grandote se dio cuenta de que si no iba con Jasper se quedaba sin comer, yo no me preocupé, comería con nuestros padres, por lo que, me dirigí a mi pieza para tomar una muda de ropa nueva y mi toalla, y caminé al baño para rasurarme, me puse loción y me en cuanto el alcohol de la susodicha entró en contacto con la piel de mi rostro y Huy! Me sentí como Macoli Colquin en esa película de "Mi pobre angelito", mientras me frotaba la cara me despojé de los bóxers y me metí a la ducha, estaba algo ansioso y contento de llevar a Bella a ver a mis papás, ya habiéndome percatado de que era momento de salirme del agua, me sequé y envolví la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con la toalla, me puse la camisa de manga larga doblando las mangas hasta el codo, unos jeans negros ajustados, que debo decir, marcaban muy bien mis atributos.

Salí del baño con lo que eran 15 minutos faltando para las 4, me apresuré a coger las llaves del volvo y despedirme de los trogloditas que estaban sentados mirando el partido de soccer en la T.V. me desearon suerte y salí del corriendo hacia el auto, le quité el seguro y me subí de un salto, lo eché a andar y aceleré de inmediato con dirección a casa de Bella, le envié un mensaje para decirle que ya iba y aceleré, a lo poco andar divisé su casa, me estacioné dejando el auto encendido y crucé la calle para ir directamente a por ella, golpeé suavemente la puerta y Rose abrió con una sonrisa en su boca, se hizo a un lado y vi a Bella jugando nerviosa con sus manos, se veía hermosa, tenia el cabello levemente rizado, llevaba una blusa azul de manga corta y desabotonada, dejando ver su hermoso escote, una falda negra 4 dedos sobre la rodilla, unos zapatos con pequeño taco. Ella avanzó hasta mi, y tomé su mano, me le quedé mirando como bobo hasta que la risa de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, pedí permiso y me despedí de las chicas para luego salir a la calle tomando la mano de Bella y guiándola a mi auto, la hice subir al asiento del copiloto, y di la vuelta rápidamente para subir a mi lugar y ponernos en marcha para la sorpresa de este día.

_**Bella POV**_

Una vez Edward pasó por mi a casa, nos subimos a la volvo y nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro destino, no tenía idea de a donde nos dirigíamos, solo contemplaba la calle esperando adivinar el paisaje, pero nada, ni siquiera me hacia una idea de a donde iríamos esta vez. Tomamos rumbo hacia el sector de calles más "pudiente" de las avenidas de Boston y ahora si que no entendía nada, pasamos por el hospital general, avanzando unos 3 kilómetros más y nos estacionamos frente a una casa enorme, color marfil, con un bello jardín delantero. Me quedé helada ¿Qué hacíamos acá? Edward seguro vio mi cara de asombro y duda y se rio entre dientes, aparcó el volvo y salió de éste, antes de que pudiese despegar mi vista de la gran casa el llegó a mi lado y abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para bajar. Al momento en que estaba poniendo los pies en la tierra y cerrando a mi espalda la puerta del volvo, pude ver a una mujer de cabello color miel avanzando por el gran jardín, Edward sonrió aún más y sin soltar mi mano me llevó hacia ella. Aquella mujer me parecía muy familiar, tanto que mis ojos se dilataron al comprender quien era… Esme Cullen, no lo podía creer, estaba hermosa, se mantenía tan bella como hace 8 años, miré a Edward y el asintió contestando la pregunta que había en mi cabeza, ella se acercó a nosotros y nos contempló, miró a Edward con detenimiento y luego sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, me había reconocido.

**Oh por Dios, ¡Bella Swan!** – Soltó emocionada tapando su boca con las manos debido a la sorpresa.

**Así es Esme, ¿cómo has estado?**

**Pequeña, que hermosa estás** –me abrazó con fuerza y sin dudar correspondí al abrazo- **Edward, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella a quien traías a casa?** –le regañó-

**Quería que fuese sorpresa para las dos y si que funcionó** –se encogió de hombros y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y luego uno en mis labios, la sonrisa de Esme se ensanchó al ver este gesto y me abrazó con más fuerza. El rubor no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas, pero estaba muy feliz de verla otra vez.

**¿Y Carlisle?** –pregunté mirando hacia la casa- **¿está ahí dentro?**

**Así es, vengan vamos para que te vea Bella, se pondrá muy feliz.**

Caminamos hacia la casa cuando vimos que la puerta se abría para nosotros dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, tan blanco como Edward, era Carlisle quien con una sonrisa hermosa nos recibía, Esme se adelantó a trote suave y llegó con sus esposo al que le habló algo en tono bajo y pude ver que la mirada de Carlisle estaba dirigida hacia mi en su totalidad y volvía a sonreír, se encaminó a recibirnos abrazado de Esme y se paró frente a nosotros.

**Bella, me da mucho gusto volver a verte**- sus dientes blancos refulgían hermosamente y tal cual Esme, pareciera que los años no pasaban por él.

**Carlisle, a mi también me da enorme gusto verle** – le abracé con cuidado y el me rodeó con sus brazos- **Ah pasado mucho tiempo.**

**Así es, es bueno volver a verte con Edward, el te extrañaba mucho. Por cierto bribón** – le dijo bromeando a su hijo- **¿Dónde la has encontrado?**

**Está estudiando su penúltimo año de Diseño y confección en la misma universidad que estamos Jasper, Emmett y yo, aunque nos reencontramos en una cafetería que está cerca.**

**Oh, que bien, se pueden ver todos los días ¿Y tus hermanos Edward?**

**Ellos se quedaron en casa, vendrán en 3 semanas más y traerán a las amigas de Bella, debo decir que no soy el único bribón en plan de conquista **–dicho esto se dio la vuelta y me guiñó el ojo, nuevamente el rubor abrazó mis mejillas y todos se rieron encantados con este hecho.

Esme nos hizo pasar hacia dentro, los hombres se sentaron en los sofás mientras ella y yo terminábamos de preparar la comida, entre todo ese rato con Esme nos pusimos al tanto de todas las cosas que habían pasado estos años, le confesé que aún seguía perdidamente enamorada de Edward y eso le alegró montón, ella me dijo que luego de mi partida, Edward se había puesto algo triste y mal humorado, hasta que adoptaron a Emmet y Jasper y ellos dos se volvieron sus confidentes y hermanos, amaba todo lo que me decía y no pude evitar entristecer cuando me dijo que 2 años después de que yo me hubiese marchado ella había quedado en cinta, pero había perdido al bebé, le di un abrazo y ella me lo contestó con otro diciéndome entre tanto que de igual modo estaba feliz porque ahora tenia 3 lindos nenes para consentir, me causó gracia, ya que ahora sus nenes eran 3 chicos que no paraban de hacer bromas, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo, cada uno era encantador, pero el más perfecto era el de cabello cobrizo a quien yo tanto amaba.

Una vez terminamos la cena la llevamos a la mesa del comedor para servirla, en cuanto el aroma a comida inundó la casa Carlisle y Edward llegaron rápidamente con nosotras y nos besaron en los labios, sonreímos y les hicimos sentarse, servimos el pollo al horno y las papas duquesa y nos sentamos a comer compartiendo entre bocados una alegre charla que una vez más abarcaba las hazañas adolescentes de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, estas no me las sabía. A Edward por supuesto parecía avergonzarle y gruñía totalmente rojo cuando Esme y Carlisle me comentaban cuando las niñas le mandaban cartas de amor… debía admitir que me ponía celosa y de eso se dieron cuenta todos, para el gran encanto de Edward quien arqueaba las cejas sugestivamente y me miraba, yo solo resoplaba y maldecía en mi fuero interno. -_Fanfarrón._

Luego de acabada la comida, Edward y yo recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos a la cocina para lavarlas, Esme y Carlisle nos dieron tiempo a solas y mientras lavaba, Edward secaba. Pero nuevamente salió con su fanfarronería.

**Y bella, ¿que te pareció el que tuviese tantos pretendientes?**

**Eso está bien **–dije secamente-

**¿Así? ¿Por qué?** –arqueó la ceja juguetonamente.

**Porque tú eres muy guapo, y estabas soltero, podías elegir a la chica que quisieras –moví mi rostro fuera de su visión, los celos estaban aumentando.**

**Claro que pude elegir a la que yo quisiera, soy todo un rompe corazones…**

**Fanfarrón…** -musité por lo bajo.

**¿Dijiste algo?**

**No, nada.**

**Pero sabes una cosa, yo solo tenía ojos para alguien** –con su mano y muy suavemente movió mi cara para que pudiese mirarme –**No elegí a nadie, por que estuve esperando por una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que me tiene loco… Bella, siempre te esperé a ti, lo sabes.**

**Pero está Jane** – dije a lo bajo y pude ver en su cara algo de desconcierto, pero inmediatamente después sonrió.

**Sabes muy bien y por mi propia boca que jamás amé a Jane, admitiré que me atraía un poco, pero eso fue pasando… y ahora estoy contigo, una vez más estamos juntos y una vez más te repito que te amo, Bella** – sus palabras me sentaron tan bien, estaba tan contenta, que me acerqué a él y le besé en los labios, el las mejillas y en el mentón, tomando camino con un rose de labios hacia los suyos y ahí mantuve un profundo beso, beso, que fue magníficamente captado por lo que vi ser la cámara fotográfica de Esme, quien nos sonrió abiertamente y se fue.

**Mamá es toda una paparazzi, ni te imaginas la cantidad de fotos desprevenidas que** **hay de todos nosotros en sus álbumes**. –se quedó congelado cuando Esme, desde el living comenzó a gritar por mi.

**Bella, querida, ¡ven a ver las fotografías! **

**¡Oh, no!** – se separó de mi y se fue corriendo en dirección a Esme. –**Espera Esme, no pueden enseñarle esas fotos, ¡no lo hagas!**

**Demasiado tarde, ya estoy aquí, Esme ¿qué tienes para mi?- **vi la cara de espanto de Edward y sonreí con malicia para él, me ubiqué a un lado de Esme y comenzamos a mirar las fotos.

Me enseñó un montón de imágenes divertidas de los 4 hombres de su familia, unas cuantas captaron toda mi atención. En una estaba Edward con rostro enojado haciendo lo que parecía ser golpeando una puerta de alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba en calzoncillos. Esme me contó que Emmett le había quitado una camisa para regalársela a una de sus pretendientes. En otra estaban en el piso de la sala con caras de enojados, Jasper recostado boca arriba haciendo de base, Edward de panza cruzado sobre Jasper, y con una gran sonrisa, Emmet sentado sobre los dos. Esa vez habían estado jugando a las luchas y el grandote habría ganado por amplia ventaja. Me quedé con una foto de Edward a los 19 años, recostado en su cama, despatarrado y con el cabello aun más rebelde que como suele traerlo.

Unas horas más tarde decidimos que ya era hora de marchar, cenamos como a las 9 p.m y nos despedimos, Prometí venir la próxima vez para estar todos juntos, abracé a Esme y ella me dio un maternal beso en la frente, Carlisle me abrazó y dijo que me cuidara. Subimos al volvo y mientras hacía chao con la mano nos fuimos alejando camino a casa. Había sido un hermoso día, le agradecí a Edward la sorpresa y él me apretó la mano calurosamente mientras nos perdíamos por una de las calles del gran Boston.


	13. Peluches

**Ninguno de éstos personajes es de mi autoría, todos pertenecen a la escritora de Best Sellers Estephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Capítulo XII Peluches**_

_**Jasper POV**_

5:30 de la tarde y por fin estaba fuera de los salones de clases luego de horas extras de cátedras. Ya llevábamos 1 mes y medio viviendo en Boston y con las chicas las cosas iban geniales, Alice y yo estábamos de novios, lo mismo que Emmett y Rose aunque con ellos la cosa era algo más traumática. A veces cuando entrabamos a nuestra casa en varias oportunidades les vimos en el sofá medio desnudos y jadeantes… No era lindo, Hasta los guardias de la universidad los habrían encontrado algunas veces en el jeep de Em. Eso era gracioso, por más que les advertían que los estacionamientos de la universidad no eran para eso, ellos dele que dele caían en tentación. Edward y Bella van genial, una relación muy sólida y bella… aunque mi hermano está recibiendo constantes llamados y mensajes a su móvil por parte de la pequeña Jane, quien no se rinde. Quitando todo ese acoso, siento el amor en el aire…

Unas dos cuadras antes de llegar a la casa, vi un desfile de payasos y otras criaturas de circo pasar por la calle, conjuntamente consigo venia un parque de diversiones con distintas montañas rusas, tazas giratorias, carruseles y juegos infantiles, Ruedas de la fortuna y otros juegos más. Una de las payasitas de la caravana me entregó un pequeño volante en el que se informaba de las atracciones y espectáculos del circo y ¡bingo! ¡A Jasper se le prendió la ampolleta!

Corrí cual niño de 10 años, aunque la gente que pasaba me miraba o molestos o con caras sonrientes ¿era tan extraño ver a un joven de 22 años correr emocionado? Respuesta… si, lo era. Aunque hasta ese momento no entendí por qué carajo corrí tanto.

Con todo y mi nuevo complejo de vicho raro me dejé caer en casa jadeando por aire, tomé las llaves y las metí en la cerradura pero ¡oh! Antes de abrir más la puerta me puse alerta de cubrir mis no puritanos ojos ante cualquier amenaza de Emmett y Rose en alguna pose rara sobre el sofá, y para mi agrado y relajo solo estaban Edward y Emmett sobre el sofá… Jugando FIFA en la play, claro. Los saludé y fui a tirar mis cosas a mi habitación, saliendo al poco rato en mis pantuflas y un pantalón de buzo y con el torso desnudo. Fui hasta donde mis hermanos y les empecé a hablar del parque de diversiones.

**Eh par de tarados, llegó a la ciudad un circo y un parque de diversiones que trae montañas rusas **–La ceja de Emmett se levantó inmediatamente en cuanto dije "montaña rusa" Tras haber captado su atención proseguí- **Ruedas de la fortuna… podríamos ir este fin de semana y pasar el día con las chicas ¿Qué les parece?**

Edward me miraba expectante mientras dirigía su vista a Emmett quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, pusieron en Pause el partido y lo que oí después me dio la victoria.

**¡Hay que decirles a las chicas!** –Emmett gritando emocionado era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que este sábado lo pasaríamos sobre unas montañas rusas.

**Me parece genial, Jazz eres un genio** – sonreí abiertamente moviendo graciosamente las cejas, Edward se rió conmigo.

**Lo sé, sé que soy genial.**

**Fanfarrón, como diría papá, esta familia está llena de ellos**.

Emmett movía la cabeza para lado y lado y Edward se fue a la cocina para tomar algo de comer, con Em. Le seguimos y comimos algunos snacks mientras hacíamos planes previos para pasado mañana. Nos alistamos al rato para ir al supermercado y lo más probable es que después iríamos a visitar a las chicas.

_**Emmett POV**_

Éste rubio había tenido una gran idea, me subiría muchas veces a las montañas rusas con Rose, se que ella ama tanto como yo las emociones fuertes, si no el haber tenido sexo en el estacionamiento de la universidad no habría valido.

Estábamos en el supermercado, Jasper iba delante de nosotros con el carrito, Edward iba metiendo las cosas de la lista que había hecho el mismo antes de salir de casa, si no fuese por éste hombre, de seguro en nuestro fridge solo habrían cervezas, pan centeno y pizzas congeladas. _Gracias por existir hermanito._ Ahora llegábamos a la sección de bebidas y bebidas alcohólicas y con mis hermanitos llenamos de Vodka, Ron wisky y cervezas casi un carro entero, más el de los comestibles. Una vez en caja pasamos las cosas y ahí estaba mi ex amor… ahora ya no había nada… Un momento ¿Es idea mía o está haciéndome ojitos? Lo siento cariño, pero este oso tiene domadora. Le guiñé el ojo antes de salir y me observó atentamente, mis hermanos para varear solo se reían. Que se pudran.

Camino al aparcamiento pasamos por una bombonería y a Edward se le ocurrió comprar caramelos y chocolates para las chicas, nos llenamos de chocolate y bombones y mientras regresábamos a casa comimos varios y hasta unos pocos salieron disparados por las ventanas del volvo a causa de que nos aventamos algunos. Oops!

El resto de la noche antes de las 10, nos lo pasamos en casa de Rose y las chicas compartiendo con ellas y haciendo planes para el sábado, cenamos, vimos una película y comimos bombones, luego nos marchamos pues se hacía tarde y teníamos clases temprano, nos despedimos en apasionados besos con las chicas y nos fuimos finalmente a casa.

Cuando llegamos Jugamos piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien se duchaba primero, y como es costumbre Edward salió en primer lugar, yo sigo jurando que éste puede leer las mentes a veces da miedo, después de él vendría mi turno y finalmente el de Jasper quien se quedó haciendo pucheros en la sala, de estar Alice se le lanza encima. Decidimos con mi hermanito jugarle una broma a Edward dando la llave del agua fría en la cocina, y tuvo el efecto que queríamos, Edward gritaba y nos insultaba a toda boca, nosotros solo reíamos, luego vino mi turno… y sé que el amargado de Eddie se desahogó, me quemé varias veces con los golpes de agua caliente… Y finalmente fue a ducharse Jazz, aunque con el no hubo oportunidad, pues se ducha con agua fría. Aguafiestas.

_**Edward POV**_

El viernes pasó normalmente (normal para nosotros es estar topados en deberes que entregar, comer apurados y jugarnos bromas) pasamos la tarde con las chicas, ya que era tarde libre y no habían deberes gracias a que los entregamos con anticipación. Terminamos de preparar las cosas para mañana, como habían locales de comida, almorzaríamos y cenaríamos en el parque, solo levaríamos una muda de ropa cada uno por si es que nos mojábamos, lo cual era lo más probable. Ya entrado el crepúsculo me llevé a Bella a un lugar fuera de casa, caminábamos tomados de las manos, platicando de muchas cosas, robándonos besos, abrazándonos. Le confesé que Jane había averiguado mi numero del móvil y le enseñé los mensajes, ella solo me decía que confiaba en mí, eso me hizo sentir bien y no dudé en abrazarla, pronto tendría que reunirme con Jane para atar esos cabos sueltos, ya le había dicho que no quería nada con ella ¿no tenía dignidad?

Después de ese pequeño paseo volvimos a casa de Bella y nos encontramos con los otros cuatro jugando Mario en la wii, las chicas ganaban usando algunas artimañas y entonces fue momento de decirle a mis hermanos que volviésemos a casa para dormir, mañana seria un día lleno de diversión. Nos despedimos de las chicas, marchándonos a nuestra casa, cada uno se fue a su pieza, cuando me tumbaba en la cama un mensaje de Jane llegó al móvil y no evité maldecir… Ella iría al parque de diversiones con una amiga y me invitaba a ir con ella, para mi suerte, yo estaría en ese momento con mis amigos y Bella.

Día sábado… 10 de la mañana con 30 minutos y ahora estábamos tomando camino en el volvo y el jeep de Emmett para ir por las chicas y dirigirnos al parque de diversiones que estaba cerca al centro comercial, recogimos a las chicas, las cuales estaban ya listas esperándonos en la puerta de su casa, las saludamos y tan pronto nos fue posible nos montamos en los autos para a los 10 minutos de conducción llegar al lugar donde pasaríamos todo el día, bajé del volvo rápidamente y le di la vuelta a éste para abrirle la puerta a Bella, tomé su mano y ella me sonrió, cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo y se paró, besó mis labios tiernamente y sin soltarle caminamos hacia nuestros amigos. Emmett y Rose estaban emocionados, Alice daba saltitos y aplaudía mientras apuntaba la rueda de la fortuna y besaba a Jasper contenta, entonces, sin más preámbulos caminamos hacia la boletería del parque y compramos los tickets para ingresar. Cuando estábamos dando nuestros boletos al encargado vi a Jane con una amiga mirando el carrusel, me estremecí un momento y Bella lo notó, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada la vio y sentí en su mano como ella también se tensaba, le hice una exagerada mezcla de señas a mis hermanos y en cuanto la vieron, asentimos y salimos corriendo disimuladamente por el sendero de los juegos, nos reíamos mucho cuando paramos lo suficientemente lejos, besé a Bella nuevamente y acaricié su cabello.

**Todo está bien amor. – **ella sonrió.

**Ya que hemos escapado del primer obstáculo –**dijo Emmett mirando hacia atrás - **¿Qué les parece si subimos a los autos chocones?**

**¡¡Siii!! – **chilló Alice lanzándose emocionada a los brazos de un sorprendido Jasper.

**Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras amor.**

**Lo se, por eso me amas –**Besó a Jasper y pidió ser bajada, Jazz como todo un caballero la dejó suavemente en el suelo y como estaba decidido, nos fuimos a los autitos chocones. Emmett se subió solo, Rose en otro, Jasper y Alice compartieron uno, lo mismo que Bella y yo, nos preparamos como nos indicó el encargado y entonces empezó la acción, Rose se dedicó a sacar del juego a unos jóvenes que se fueron sobre ella, los compadecí, no tenían idea de con quien se metían, Emmett chocó muchas veces el carrito de un hombre y parecía que solo competían entre ellos dos, hasta que Emmett, tomando desprevenido al tipo hizo un viraje a la izquierda se fue de lleno contra su auto y lo dejó casi incrustado contra la reja… Alice le gritaba instrucciones a Jasper y gracias a ello se deshicieron de varias personas, yo hice lo propio, no chocando precisamente, pero si causando que se estrellasen unos con otros… Mal, mal ¿Es que no sabían que somos un grupo de maniacos al volante? Ahora que lo pienso, no. En fin. Lastimosamente no pudimos volver a ese juego porque el encargado nos acusó de ser un peligro para el resto de la gente, pero bueno, aun nos quedaban varios juegos mejores a los que subir.

Esta vez fue el turno de la montaña rusa, con Bella preferimos quedarnos abajo para tener unos minutos de paz sin mis hermanos y nuestras amigas, los otros cuatro subieron a los carritos, los vimos alistarse y en cuando pusieron en marcha el juego los gritos de Alice se oyeron hasta que los bramidos de Emmett los opacaron, los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con este hecho, yo solo me reía entre dientes ya que muchas otras veces me habría tocado oírlos, ya estaba acostumbrado, lo mismo que Jasper, tras 7 años viviendo con él era lo más normal del mundo. Cuando por fin se bajaron Alice jalaba de un brazo a Jazz pidiéndole subir de nuevo, a lo que él aceptó y corrieron para ponerse en la fila una vez más, Emmett venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una Rose que lo miraba con deseo, ah no, de estas caras no viene nada bueno y como odio tener la razón en estas cosas… Rose salió con que estaba hirviendo por dentro de las ganas de echarse un polvo con el grandote, mi cara se deformó del asco y la impresión, los ojos de Emm brillaban mirando a su novia. Bella tenia el rostro tapado con ambas manos, pero pude ver que estaba totalmente roja, creí ver por un momento la escena entre esos dos y sacudí mi cabeza rechazando aquellas imágenes, tomé a mi niña en brazos y me alejé de esos dos, cundo volví la vista hacia atrás ya no estaban, de seguro se fueron a un lugar no tan público a hacer chanchadas… Cuando dejé de caminar le hablé a Bella para que mirara y al ver donde estábamos sonrió hermosamente para mi, en la rueda de la fortuna tendríamos momento a solas, tiempo que necesitaba con ansias, cada vez se me está haciendo más complicado el anhelo por ella, y no necesariamente el deseo de solo besos… _Edward, esto es un parque de diversiones, deja de pensar en eso_.

_**Bella POV**_

En la sima de la montaña rusa pudimos ver con Edward como nuestros amigos nos buscaban, Edward envió un mensaje con su móvil seguramente para avisar que estábamos en la montaña rusa, cerró el celular y lo apagó, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros y besaba mi mejilla.

**Ahora estaremos solos un rato, necesitaba demasiado estar contigo.**

**Yo también. Me da gusto poder pasar tiempo de calidad los dos, te amo** –cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos parecía fundirme en ellos –**te amo** – repetí en un susurro mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, se estremeció entre mis brazos.

**No hagas eso Bella, soy un hombre, tengo fuerza de voluntad pero éste último tiempo, contigo parece flaquear… El deseo por ti me hace difícil el trabajo, ¿sabes querida?**

Mordí mi labio inferior ante el placer que produjeron sus palabras y sin más preámbulos le besé con lentitud disfrutando de la ambrosía de su boca y su suave y perfumado aliento ingresó por mi boca con su lengua tras éste. Nos separamos sin aliento y nos miramos a lo ojos, sonriendo.

**Será mejor no hacer eso, o no respondo por mí** –besó mi frente y nos miramos a los ojos.

**Lastima que estemos aquí y no en otro lugar.**

**Bella…** -rio de medio lado y cuando nos dimos cuenta las vueltas por la rueda de la fortuna se habían acabado. Cuando bajamos él entrelazó su mano con la mía, pero apenas avanzamos 4 metros un pequeño cuerpo se colgó del cuello de Edward. _Jane_

La pequeña lo miraba con ojos anhelantes, brillaban al ver las verdes orbes de aquel Adonis, la entendía perfectamente sentir esas cosas por aquel símbolo de perfección masculina era fácil, pero me sentía celosa, pero sabiendo y recordando las palabras de Edward no tenía razón. Jane posando sus pies en el suelo llevó su vista a la mano de Edward que sujetaba la mía, ascendió por mi brazo sin perder detalle, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pareció mirarme fijamente como si tratase de infringirme alguna clase de dolor. Edward pareció notar aquella mirada asesina de la joven y se puso delante de mí, hablándole con gentileza digna de un caballero del medio evo.

**Jane ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?**

**Es un lugar público mí querido Edward, además si no mal recuerdo yo te envié un mensaje para preguntarte si querías venir este día conmigo.** – esperen, eso yo no lo sabía

**Lo siento Jane, pero estoy con mi novia Bella ¿la recuerdas?** –ahora parecía que la pequeña me quería matar en verdad.

**Claro** –rodó los ojos- **tu noviecita.**

**Así es, MI NOVIA**. –dijo Edward remarcando cada palabra, sin mostrar nada más que dulzura cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero a Jane eso pareció solo molestarla más y por un momento la vi pensativa, y así de la nada su cara cambió a una llena de amabilidad.

**Mí querido Edward me voy** – se puso en puntas y besó la mejilla de Edward- **Nos veremos pronto.**

Dicho aquello finalmente se marchó caminando elegantemente, seguí con mí mirada su andar felino hasta que desapareció, por primera vez en todo este tiempo no sentí la mirada de Edward hasta que él se atravesó y me observo cuidadosamente, poniendo sus manos en mi rostro, ante lo cual solo sonreí, ahora más que nunca comprendía los sentimientos de este magnifico hombre. Era un hecho de que él me amaba tanto como yo.

Al rato de andar tomados de las manos, nos encontramos con nuestros amigos jugando en las maquinas de juegos, Alice estaba con un gran martillo dándole a los topos, acertando en cada golpe, Jasper jugaba con Emmett en la maquina del hipódromo (N.A: Es un juego en el que seleccionando un caballo de diferente color vas haciéndolo correr a medida que una pelota cae en los agujeros de un tablero de comando, según el color del agujero se determina cuantos centímetros o metros se avanza) Jasper iba ganando y Rosalie gritaba para darle ánimos a Emmett. Edward soltó mi mano y se fue a jugar con sus hermanos, empezando una nueva carrera. Por mi parte, me fui con Alice y como ella ya había terminado jugué a atinarle a los topos, Ali había ganado el peluche de un mapache muy tierno, cuando terminé de jugar el encargado me dio un peluche de una ovejita, lo miré y se me ocurrió una idea, se la comenté a Alice y ella se unió a mi causa, Caminamos hacia los chicos y cuando íbamos llegando a su lado Jasper y Edward sostenían entre sus brazos un zorrito y un león de felpa y en un momento que pareció que nos leíamos las mentes los unos a los otros intercambiamos.

**Este leoncito soy yo, o mejor aún, será nuestro hijo suplente mientras aun no tengamos los propios –me sonrió Edward dándome su peluche**-

**Pues esta ovejita será nuestra segunda hija y se quedará con su padre**. –me acerqué más y se la di mientras nos besábamos.

**Hola ovejita Bella **– le dijo él recibiéndola en sus brazos.

**¡Bella, mira, soy madre de un zorrito hermoso!** –chillaba Alice muy contenta- **y Jasper es padre de un mapache bebé.**

**Si hubiesen peluches de duendecillos tan lindos como tu seria mejor, pero este mapache es ideal.** –le sonreía Jazz abrazándola con cuidado, mi amiga no dejaba de dar saltitos.

**Chicas** –Gritó ahora Rose, quien estaba tras nosotras- **¡Soy madre de un osito!-** Gritaba contenta, casi imitando a Alice, estaba muy contenta estrujando su osito, era adorable…

**Miren! Tengo una gatita regalona, aunque mejor tengo cuidado o me rasguñará** –Emmet miraba la gata de peluche atentamente y luego miró a Rose a quien sopló un beso.

**Ya veo que se nos ocurrió una idea estupenda… ahora somos padres de lindos animalitos de felpa.**

**Somos adorables **–dijo Alice con suficiencia, todos nos reímos.

Nos habíamos ido a sentar a unas bancas, a veces los chicos hacían como si los peluches tuviesen vida y ponían voces graciosas para hacer como si hablasen y los movían sobre sus regazos, les tuvimos que regañar para que recordaran que tenían 3 hembritas en sus manos, les pasamos sus versiones masculinas y empezaron un combate simulado entre animales, eran con unos niños, pero era simpático verles actuar así, había sido un gran día sin duda alguna. Desde mañana con las chicas nos dedicaríamos de lleno en completar la elaboración de los trajes de noche, por ahora solo disfrutaríamos este tiempo con nuestros novios y amigos.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no eh tenido tiempo para escribir, estoy con los malditos exámenes finales en la Uni... y eso ;_;

además que no es mucho lo que se puede hacer cuando se está falto de inspiración (nótese por ejemplo este cap.)

de igual modo gracias a los que leen y comentan, asi como a los que solamente leen ^^

**Cassii.**


	14. Maniquí

Siento demasiado la tardanza, pe me eh visto atacada por una falta de originalidad tan grande, que me da pena. ¬¬

pero en fin, acá finalmente está el capítulo nuevo *corre en circulos* espero sea del agrado de los lectores, y pido perdón otra vez por la tardanza tan grande.

Éstos personajes no son de mi autoría, todos peteneces a **E. Meyer** y blah, blah... saben el resto ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII Maniquí.**_

_**Edward POV**_

¡¡Nos quedamos dormidos!! – Chillé por toda la casa corriendo de lado a lado esquivando cojines y tratando de despertar a mis hermanos que, sin dudar se pusieron tan locos como yo… demonios, no podríamos entrar a las primeras horas de clase… y carajo, tenia examen mañana y hoy habría cátedra nueva…

**-¡Demonios, demonios!**

**-Edward ¿dónde está mi ropa?** –Chilló Emmett haciéndome perder el equilibrio

**-Y yo que sé ¡No soy tu madre!** - Volví a gritar, ya casi corriendo en círculos con los brazos alzados.

**-Si fueras mi madre moriría, pobre Esme** – esta vez había sido Jazz, lo quise matar, pero lastimosamente no tenía tiempo, corrimos hacia el auto y en menos de 5 minutos llegamos al campus, claro… tuvimos que quedarnos afuera hasta la 3ra. Hora. Nos fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar ya que del apuro y el tiempo perdido no alcanzamos ni a tomar un sorbo de café. Emmett pidió los tan típicos y sabrosos pastelitos y nuestros capuccinos de siempre, mientras hacíamos una plática matutina de los planes personales de cada uno.

Emmett se llevaría a Rose al cine y Jazz sería abducido por Alice para ir a comprar hasta las 5 Pm. Y luego él le prepararía algo, así que, esta esperaba poder pasar la tarde con mi Bella. El desayuno estuvo calmo, con pequeños chistes de Emmett, Jasper y sus palabras reconciliadoras y yo… yo estaba leyendo mis apuntes para mañana, prácticamente a mi cabeza le faltaba echar humo, mientras estaba dividido en mi estudio y la conversación de mis hermanos, llegó a la cafetería uno de mis compañeros y él me avisó que el examen se posponía para la próxima semana, respiré aliviado, mi yo interno lloraba emocionado -_Lo hubiese hecho si el grandísimo tarado de Emmett no molestase tanto_- y mis hermanos reían de mi cara de descanso.

Le agradecí la información a mi compañero y me alisté para entrar a clases con él, despidiéndome de mis hermanos les deseé suerte con sus citas, avanzando hacia el campus de medicina mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo dándome a entender que un mensaje llegaba, para mi enorme agrado era de Bella...

"_Hola amor, si hoy no estás ocupado después de las 2 podrías venir a almorzar conmigo y de paso te hago la primera prueba del traje, llama si puedes, espero podamos pasar tiempo a solas hoy, te eh extrañado montón. Te ama, Bella."_

Inmediatamente después, le llamé para confirmar, como ya no tenía examen, mis estudios podrían aguardar, hoy quería estar con ella y así sería, una parte de mi ser moría por ese tiempo a solas… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Todo mi ser quería eso! La 4ta y 5ta. Hora pasaron tranquilamente, Jasper llamó para decirme que se irían con las chicas dentro de poco y le conté que tenía planes, desde el otro lado del teléfono, podía oír los comentarios de Emmett, claro que no discerní nada más que las palabras "cama", "cuidado", "compra condones" me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano y lancé una de mis más grandes maldiciones para el mastodonte, ante lo que Jasper dio bendiciones a mi boca para finalizar con un "amén".

Nos pudimos retirar antes de la facultad gracias a que ya habíamos presentado los trabajos y ya casi teníamos listo el proyecto para un stand que debíamos preparar para presentar en dos semanas más. Entonces, raudamente me fui a casa, tiré el morral no se a donde, me duché, cambie de ropa y alisté… no sé por qué, pero pasé a la recamara de Emmett y trajiné sus cajones de la cómoda y encontré lo que quería… ni idea de porque lo hice, pero lo guardé en mi cartera del pantalón. Camino a casa de Bella compré un ramo de rosas blancas para ella.

En cuanto llegué ni siquiera 1 minutos después la puerta se abría y mi pequeña castaña de ojos chocolate salía disparada a abrazarme, la recibí entre mis brazos y alcancé a mantener el equilibrio para no caer de trasero al suelo, ella me miró con las mejillas ruborizadas y besó mis labios, la dejé en el suelo y dándole las rosas nos tomamos de las manos, me encaminó hacia adentro de la casa en donde había una bonita mesa preparada para almorzar.

**-Te extrañé**. –le dije parándola y volviéndola a besar, y ella correspondió a mi beso con intensidad.

_**Bella POV**_

**-Te extrañé** – me dijo y cada fibra de mi ser se sintió feliz, me besó suavemente y yo me encargue de hacer intenso aquel contacto.

Oí su musical carcajada entre besos y nos separamos, le dejé sentándose para poder ir a por la comida, había pedido comida china y nos pasamos gran y agradable tiempo en darnos de comer en la boca del otro, no era la gran cosa manipulando palillos, pero fui lo suficiente capaz de no verterle comida a Edward en la ropa.

Luego de una hora comiendo, riendo y besándonos, lo llevé a los sofás de la casa y yo fui a buscar lo que llevaba hecho del traje, tenía el pantalón hecho, solo faltaba hacerle el dobladillo de abajo, cremallera, la pretina y los bolsillos, primero tenía que medir bien a Edward en él, así que le pedí que se los pusiese con cuidado, para evitar que se pinchase con los alfileres. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando le vi desabotonar ahí frente a mí los jeans que usaba, me ruboricé y aparté a regañadientes la vista de él, no quería que me tomara por una pervertida, aunque vi en sus ojos un mirar suspicaz mientras deslizaba lenta y tentadoramente la cremallera de sus pantalones. –_Maldito dueño de un flamante volvo_- Mordí mis nudillos internamente y me removí fingiendo buscar los alfileres, cuando volví a mirarlo ya tenía los pantalones de mi traje puestos, aunque por la falta de cremallera y botón se veían sus bóxers negros, me acerqué a él y me agaché un momento mientras trabajaba con el dobladillo del pantalón, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que levantar la vista y ya casi comenzaba a híper ventilar.

Unos cuantos alfileres por aquí y por allá fueron suficientes para mantener el dobladillo en su lugar, ya después lo pasaría por la máquina de coser, ahora mi desafío personal era levantar la vista hacia su… pelvis, como una profesional trabajé en la pretina y lo demás, su sonrisa socarrona era grande y que ganas tenía de pincharlo con un alfiler, lo juro. Una o dos veces le pinché y en sonoros "Ouch" por parte de él me vengué.

Ahora venía la chaqueta y eso para mi agrado era más fácil de trabajar, pero que equivocada estaba, verle el pecho y abdomen desnudo era un suplicio, estaba a punto de saltarle encima y besarle, pero me contuve… amando mi fuerza de voluntad, deslicé las manos más de una vez por su inmaculado pecho, trabajé con las solapas, y midiendo la distancia de los botones y demás requerimientos, hasta que por fin terminé. Pero en uno de mis tan acostumbrados descuidos, tropecé con mi cajita donde guardaba los hilos y me vi directamente yendo al suelo, pero un marfil pecho y unos fuertes brazos me atraparon con cuidado, moviendo la vista hacia abajo por un momento vi lo que no debí haber visto… Los jeans de Edward, que estaban sin abrochar mientras probaba la chaqueta estaban abajo, dejándome ver sus piernas desnudas y nada más que un par de bóxers cubriéndole… ahogué un grito y mi cabeza subió para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda que resplandecían de lujuria, amor y deseo, tragué saliva una vez más y el calor que mi cuerpo tenía almacenado pareció irse directamente a mis mejillas, y al resto de mi ser, ardía completamente y no era por los 28° que hacían en Boston, mi calor era aun más grande y me quemaba las entrañas, el deseo me inundo y fui embestida ene se momento por los suaves y carnosos labios de Edward, quien me besaba con tal pasión desenfrenada que me dejé llevar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora éramos él -_medio desnudo_- y yo, que aun vestía mi camiseta y mi falda corta. Nuestras manos empezaron a jugar en el cuerpo del otro, Edward llevó sus manos a mis piernas, jugando con la piel de mis muslos mientras nuestras bocas llevaban a cabo una guerra por predominar, se abrían paso nuestras lenguas a través de éstas y el deseo y pasión se dejaban ver más que claro, mis manos fueron directamente a sujetar el cabello cobrizo de mi novio para que no se alejase más de lo justo y necesario, sus manos ahora, se internaban en mis muslos y podía sentir que me tensaba de placer ante sus constantes caricias, me estaba haciendo ver estrellas solo con las manos y era intolerable, la tortura que me proporcionaban sus dedos era demasiado para una simple mortal como yo… sus dedos jugaban diestramente por sobre mis bragas, rosando suavemente mi clítoris, mientras yo, sin quedarme atrás, bajé mis manos y comencé a darle la misma tortura a su falo que desde un poco antes estaba excitado, gimió en mi boca y su suave aliento a miel y menta me dejaron atontada… cosa que él aprovechó para bajar por mi cuello, hasta el estómago, donde con los dientes tomó la camiseta que traía y la levantó, su mano libre subió con ella y reposó sobre mis pechos, masajeándolos por sobre mi sujetador y eso era una tortura demasiado placentera.

Llegamos al sofá y él se sentó, no sin antes comenzar a quitar de mi cuerpo la camiseta, le ayudé levantando los brazos y ésta salió volando hacia un lugar de la sala que no vi, deslizó sus manos a través de mis muslos y bajó la mini falda, dejándome ahora en iguales condiciones que a él. Me senté sobre sus piernas con cada una de las mías a un lado correspondiente y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso aún más profundo, sus manos estaban jugando en mi espalda, específicamente con el borde de mi sostén, mi espalda se arqueaba ligeramente con cada caricia suya, su hombría, estimulada se frotaba a mi entre pierna durante nuestros movimientos y eso estaba haciendo su efecto en mi. El sujetador fue desabrochado y las manos de Edward masajearon mis pechos, su boca fue partícipe de este juego sexual y comenzó a absorber el pezón, lo mordía suave pero firmemente, haciéndome delirar de placer. Ya no podía más de placer y sabía que aún faltaba mucho más para que acabase y fui feliz en cuanto lo supe.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo, llevé mi boca a su cuello y empecé a morder y lamer, soplando de vez en vez en aquellas zonas para ver el efecto que provocaba en mi Edward, el gemía e intensificaba sus caricias y movimientos de pelvis, mis manos bajaron por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su falo endurecido y excitado, al que comencé a acariciar por sobre la tela de sus bóxers, intensamente apreté y acaricié haciendo que él quedase apoyado contra el respaldó del sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando entre cortadamente. Pero nuevamente sus manos envolvieron mi cuerpo y me cargó en sus brazos , hasta mi alcoba, nuestros besos no amainaban, y sus manos masajeaban mis pechos desnudos hasta que llegamos a la cama, en donde me dejó suavemente y se posicionó sobre mí, nos volvimos a besar y ahora sus manos quitaron mis bragas y yo retiré sus bóxers, para encontrarnos desnudos y sedientos en uno del otro sobre la cama, nos contemplamos un momento y Edward de la forma más amable posible me preguntó si quería esto, le dije que sí, que lo deseaba y que quería hacer el amor con él y eso bastó para que aquel hermoso hombre penetrara suavemente en mi, causándome un poco de dolor al comienzo, pero en cuanto este dolor pasó, el placer se abrió paso de un modo aún más intenso y hermoso, llenándome de Edward, sus embestidas fueron aumentando en intensidad y el placer con ellas, Edward y yo gemíamos muchas veces al unísono, nuestras respiraciones estaban totalmente fuera control y nuestros labios y manos no tenían rumbo definido, la única misión en todo esto era proporcionar placer, exquisito y bien recibido placer.

Los movimientos de Edward fueron complementando los míos en aquella danza de lujuria, deseo, placer y amor… amor era lo que nos tenía aquí y era delicioso… En cada embestida podía sentir a Edward más y más dentro de mí, hasta que, finalmente, ambos explotamos en el cuerpo del otro. Edward se separó lentamente de mi y se ubicó a un lado, abrazándome aun con la respiración entre cortada, Nos cubrimos con una sábana mientras nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos compartiendo cálidos rumores entre besos y caricias…

* * *

_Comentarios, tomates, si gustan tirarme el mercado completo también, criticas constructivas y esas cosas denle al go!_

**_Cassii-x_**.


	15. Bajo el interrogatorio de Alice

_**Los siguientes personajes no son de mi autoria, todos ellos pertenecen a la escritora de Best Sellers Estephanie Meyer. ;)**_

* * *

Y por fin vengo con capítulo nuevo gente, pido disculpas por el retraso, pero la inspiración es una señora que me abandona a mi suerte de un modo tan despiadado. Aunque hoy como ven llegó a visitarme, por fin.

Espero sea de su agrado el cap.

* * *

_**Capítulo IX Bajo el interrogatorio de la detective Alice.**_

**Bella POV**

… Y cuando volví de los brazos de Morfeo sentí como unos suaves labios besaban mi pecho y bajaban delicadamente por mi vientre desnudo, su lengua jugaba en mi ombligo provocando que mi espalda se arquease pidiendo más. Entonces oí su risa de terciopelo y gruñí su nombre.

**-Edward…**

**-Buenas tardes, mi amor.**

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las 9, de la noche… dormimos bastante, pero tú por sobre todo** –volvió a reír-

**-Dios mío, Alice y Rose están por llegar…** -exclamé alarmada, ellas llegarían en una hora más, y no quería darles ningún tipo de explicación sobre lo que había pasado con Edward. Esto era solo nuestro.

**-Bella… esto, yo…** -oh! ¿¡Por qué se tiene que ver tan adorable mientras está nervioso!? –**Bella, me ah encantado todo lo que ocurrió…** -sus ojos irradiaban dulzura y un placer único, como el mío.

**-Edward, para mí también, haber perdido mi virginidad con alguien a quien amo es hermoso, pero tú lo hiciste hermoso al triple e incluso más.**

Se posicionó a mi lado, apoyado en su brazo izquierdo, mientras su diestra me recorría el rostro. – **¿De verdad ésta fue tu primera vez?**

Me sonrojé de golpe** – si… es así…**

**- Bella… **-dijo él con sus orbes brillando **-Yo… ésta también fue mi primera vez** – me quedé viéndolo impactada, yo… Isabella Marie Swan había sido la primera vez de este Adonis que tenía por novio… Respira Bella, ¡no hiperventiles!

Nos besamos largo rato, y para cuando nos separamos, decidí que mejo me daba una ducha y nos vestíamos antes de las chicas llegasen, no quería darles constancia de lo que habíamos hecho esta tarde. Me fui al baño con una toalla en la mano y mis implementos de limpieza, cuando Edward se me adelantó y me dijo que si podía bañarse conmigo… ruborizada acepté encantada, nos metimos bajo el chorro del agua y nos jabonamos mutuamente aprovechándonos para tocarnos algo más íntimamente, besándonos y todo. Luego de un tiempo considerablemente largo, cortamos el agua y salimos, Edward me secó la espalda y me envolvió en una toalla y salió ya seco a vestirse dentro en mi alcoba, en lo que parecieron ser para mi 15 minutos estaba vestida en mi pijama, con los dientes cepilladlos y el cabello a medio secar , pero… el grito que oí desde mi pieza me hizo saltar en mi lugar debido al susto… cuando abrí la puerta, vi a un pequeño demonio de cabello como pinchos mirando con orbes sorprendidas y mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente y a un Edward aún más sonrojado, medio vestido (afortunadamente ese medio vestido era de la cintura para abajo) y ahora ambas miradas se dirigieron a mí.

Alice comenzó a mirar la cama –_revuelta y sin hacer_- a Edward que estaba medio vestido y a mí con mirada suspicaz. Oh, oh…

**- Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… ¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?**

Mi alarma interna se encendió y pude sentir el nerviosismo hacer acto de presencia – **etto, Alice nosotros… etto…**

**- Ahhh!!** –el chillido emocionado de mi amiga me volvió a asustar – **Bella, ¡¡perdiste la virginidad con Edward, con el hombre que amas!! ¡¡Awwwww!!**

**- ¡Alice, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere, gracias!**

**- Lo siento… ¡Quiero saberlo todo!** –chilló yéndose a sentar a un lado de Edward mientras yo salía resignada del baño.

**- Alice, no creo que podamos compartirlo todo, los detalles son íntimos.** –contestó mi novio solemnemente.

**- Eh, tienes razón, eww, y tampoco me gustaría saberlo, para eso me arriendo una peli porno. Pero en serio, ¡quiero saber cómo llegaron a esto! ¡Es hermoso, me alegro por ustedes!**

Entonces comencé resignada a narrarle desde que Edward llegó con un ramo de rosas a casa, hasta cuando comenzamos con la prueba del traje, el jueguito que hicimos con las telas y el incidente que nos llevó a esto, Alice solo chillaba más, exclamaba palabras demasiado de golpe y nosotros moríamos de la vergüenza. Luego de una hora de narración me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, mañana no había clase y podíamos quedarnos hasta tarde platicando, decidimos invitar a Jasper, ya que Rose y Emmett estarían por ahí solos… haciendo… cosas de ellos. A los 20 minutos llegó Jazz y se fue a reunir en la sala con Edward y Alice quienes platicaban de algo que ella no me dejaba oír. Al ratito, Jasper llegó a mi lado excusándose de que Alice le habría enviado hacia acá para que me ayudara y le agradecí, me pregunté internamente porque Alice querría estar a solas con Edward cuando la respuesta me llegó se sopetón… _Interrogación._

_**Edward POV**_

**- Edward Cullen ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para/con Bella?** –El tic que se formaba en la ceja izquierda de Alice, en lugar de darle un toque amenazante solo hacía que mi seriedad se fuese por el caño.

**- Mis intenciones con ella son serias, yo no juego con los sentimientos de la mujer que amo.**

**- Eso lo tengo claro, tienes ética y moral. Vas bien** –se quedó pensando**- Segundo, ¿tienes algún talento artístico? **

**- Toco el piano y escribo mis propios temas, además de que dentro de unos años más seré un gran doctor, pero eso ya lo sabías.**

**- Si. Pero bueno. Edward solo te diré una cosa… llegas a hacer llorar una sola vez a Bella y tu virilidad se verá afectada, te castraré con un cuchillo de mantequilla. **

**- ¿Eh? Opa, enana… eso es golpe bajo, pero no te preocupes, si eso pasa, yo mismo te consigo el cuchillo de mantequilla.**

**- Me parece estupendo** -palmoteó contenta y botando en su lugar **– Otra cosa, quiero conocer a tus padres.**

**- Eso deberías pedírselo a Jasper, mis padres no tienen inconvenientes en conocerlas a Rose y a ti, es más, desde la vez que fui con Bella, ambos aguardan por verlas… así qué, Jasper, Bella… ¿Pueden venir?**

**- ¿Qué ocurre?** –Consultó mi hermano-

**- Bella, amor… Te parece hacerles otra visita a Carlisle y Esme, y Jazz… ésta vez también vendrán Emmett, Rose, Alice y tú, nuestros padres quieren conocer a las chicas**. –sentencie finalmente, Jasper sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, mientras su pequeño duende se alzaba y se iba a abrazarlo.

Bella se acercó quedito hasta mí y me besó en los labios, la abracé ocultando la cara en su cuello y le mordí tiernamente.

**- Pasé el interrogatorio de la detective Alice** –le dije en un susurro cerca de su oído.

**- Eso es bueno **–se rió.- **Oh, amor este ah sido un día demasiado mágico…**

**- Lo sé, siento lo mismo, el monstruito que tienes por amiga te adora, ella te cuida mucho y yo espero nunca llegarte a lastimar. **

**- No lo harás, me amas y eso me importa mucho más, si alguna vez me llegas a lastimar, te daré el beneficio de la duda y tendrás que argumentar muy bien tus razones.**

**- Lo prometo** –dije solemne, entonces, la misma duende con complejo de detective se nos vino encima y nos llamó a cenar, pusimos la mesa con Bella, mientras Alice y Jasper traían la lasaña, la ensalada, copas y champagne.

**- ¡Un brindis por la pérdida de virginidad de nuestros tortolitos!** -Canturreó Alice

**- ¡Alice!** –Gruñimos Bella y yo en conjunto, la pequeña pelo-pincho solo se encogió de hombros y se unió a la risa de su novio, a lo que no pudimos evitar y finalmente, nos comenzamos a reír.

Cenamos en una agradable plática con nuestros amigos, entre las constantes bromas de Alice y las risas de un Jasper muy divertido, se pasó amenamente la noche, hasta que motivados por lo tarde que era, y todo lo que habíamos bebido, nos quedamos en aquella casa. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir con Bella, Alice nos lanzó su último chiste antes de correr a salvaguardarse en su pieza.

**- ¡Buenas noches tortolos, recuerden cuidarse y no me hagan tía tan pronto!**

**- ¡Alice! - **Ya estaba siendo costumbre el referirnos a ella así, sería desde ahora en más un imporperio si seguía en su plan de sabelotodo.

**- Si, si, ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten, ¡que descansen!** – y corrió de vuelta a su recamara, donde supuse mi hermano ya la esperaba acostado.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, tomates o rosas... al Go!_

_Please!!_


End file.
